La Pendule du Temps
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: Lambo once again caused another chaos, firing off the 10-Year Bazooka. The poor victim? Chrome Dokuro. However, instead of just exchanging place with her past self, they were detained in the past and vice versa. A powerful enemy is looming at the corner and its up to Tsuna and the guardians to fight an enemy nursing a grudge that goes back hundreds of years...
1. Prologue

This story is something that just happened to cross my mind while I was about to sleep. Gradually, scenes began forming on my mind as time passed. I just can't ignore it.

I absolutely adore _ChromexHibari_**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I would have put together Chrome and Hibari… They are just a dream pair you know! **

**Amano Akira-sama ROCKS!**

* * *

**La pendule du temps**

**(The Pendulum of Time)**

_Prologue_

It was a peaceful day at Namimori. The birds are chirping, led by an unsuspecting yellow bird that goes in the name of Hibird. Everything was in place, the traffics are the usual, and the busy flow of people in the nearby cake shop was shocking, considering the fact that it is having an ultra-rare sale, which sells its tastiest cakes half the price. Cake spree was observed. Nothing unusual, nothing out of ordinary.

**Past Tense.**

That is why Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi wondered what had led them to their current predicament. Only fragments of it were all he remembered.

It involved his Guardian of Storm and his self-proclaimed right-hand man and his Guardian of Thunder who was busy boasting his _'superior hitman skills' _but ending up making a great mess instead. The Storm began lecturing the Thunder and throwing insults at him. Thunder, in his outrage ran away but tripped at his own feet and the famous 10-Year Bazooka flew out of his afro and landed on the passing by Chrome Dokuro who was on his way to visit his Boss.

Everything happened too fast. Before they knew it, the familiar pink smoke emerged and engulfed the area. The Sky and Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardian of Rain and Sun, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei watched with fascination as a beautiful woman emerges from the pink smoke.

The woman had a long, navy blue hair, dressed in business attire holding a number of books was standing in front of them. To their extreme puzzlement, she was not alone.

* * *

A little bit short for my liking. I don't know how I did. Perhaps a little comment or reaction?

**~blossom-chan**


	2. Capitolo uno: La donna misteriosa

Thanks for all the positive replies that I received! Many thanks to **SwordFeather****, ****Merisela****, ****FlyingOnAir****, ****Vodka Mouse****, ****Saku69****, ****MakaMaka****, ****waloli-san****!**

Read and Review.

* * *

_Capitolo uno: La donna misteriosa_

(Chapter one: The Mysterious lady)

**

* * *

**

RECAP:

_Everything happened too fast. Before they knew it, the familiar pink smoke emerged and engulfed the area. The Sky and Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardian of Rain and Sun, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei watched with fascination as a beautiful woman emerges from the pink smoke._

_The woman had a long, navy blue hair, dressed in business attire holding a number of books was standing in front of them. To their extreme puzzlement, she was not alone. _

* * *

"Who are you? You better not be a hitman to assassinate Jyuudaime! I will blow you up myself!" exclaimed Gokudera who whipped out 10 bombs out of nowhere. The Vongola boss and his family watched warily as a woman with long navy blue hair and a certain companion with her stood in front of them.

The lady addressed looked rather shocked and confused. Probably wondering what happened all of a sudden. From what she remembered, she was with her companion and they were both walking back to their home. Now, there stood in front of her 4 adults and two babies whom she is not acquainted with. However, they seem so familiar…

"Oi! Answer us woman! Who are you and where did you come from?" Gokudera once again shouted. Tsuna was trying his hard to restrain his storm guardian from doing hasty movements. Yamamoto was once again trying to calm down the now crying Lambo and Ryohei offered Lambo a candy as an incentive.

The said woman once again ignored the fuming Gokudera. She was still contemplating about what happened and who those people are. As if a huge wave, something struck her hard. It was _them_!

"Be prepared now stranger! Di-

"Boss,"

Gokudera was about to launch a full blast attack to her when they suddenly heard her say something.

Sawada Tsunayoshi cannot believe his ears. If he heard correctly, this beautiful lady just called him 'Boss'. There is only one whom he knew called him that. It can't be.

"_Chrome_?"

"Hai."

They stared blankly. No mind was processing the new information. Even the always calm Yamamoto has nothing to say. Tsuna was openly gaping with his mouth wide. Gokudera was looking for a logical explanation of what just happened and what is happening. Lambo said nothing, since he was busy enjoying the candy he received from Ryohei. Well Ryohei was the same, clueless of what is happening.

"But how-

"Boss, you should know what 10-Year Bazooka does,"

"I know. But what happened to you? You've changed! I can't recognize you anymore!" exclaimed the shocked boss. The old Chrome was transformed into a lady worthy of a fortune.

The past Chrome Dokuro is an eye-patched young girl with pale skin, navy blue hair shaped in a pineapple style (much to a certain lark's chagrin), someone who loves skulls (printed it most of her accessories), small and soft-looking stature. She is the vessel of the famous criminal, Rokudo Mukuro. Physically weak because of missing organs (but was replaced with Mukuro's illusion), and can be considered as someone who needed protecting.

The future Chrome Dokuro is different. Her skull-printed eye patch was now gone and gorgeous almost transparent blue eyes are remarkably noted. Her once pineapple inspired hairstyle was now replaced with a mass of flowing wavy navy blue curls. She is slender, with long legs that can catch any guy's attention.

Many things changed. The one considered as Rokudo Mukuro's vessel is now gone. A confident, independent and beautiful Chrome Dokuro was presented before them.

"I hope I changed for the good. Boss, can I ask a question,"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How many minutes have passed?" the woman wondered out loud.

"Now that you've mentioned it I am pretty sure that five minutes is up," said Tsuna. He looked at Yamamoto for confirmation and the baseball fanatic nodded.

"Don't tell me what has happened to us before in the future has repeated itself!" said Tsuna.

Chrome blanked. If what her boss said was true, how are they going to go back to their own time? Where are they going to live for the meantime? What about the food? Clothes? Money? Chrome's head began to spin with the 'ifs' she thought off. Her companion was forgotten. But not anymore.

"Are you finished crowding now?"

The surprised group turned at the source. Oh, they forgot the other person who arrived from the past. Tsuna squinted a little to see. Oh, it was a major shock when he saw who it was.

* * *

I am sorry if it is still to short for your liking. I only have a limited time and I am still studying high schooler with a pile of assignments and quizzes to dwell on.

So what do you think?Any guess who was Chrome's companion? The one who guessed corectly would be given a special award.

I hate cliffhangers but I just can't help it but to try it once in a blue moon! Please look forward on it!

**~blossom-chan**


	3. Capitolo due: Ingresso Lo Skylark's

Well, well, it seems that most of you speculated that it was Hibari….

Thanks for all the review guys! I would do my best to further improve and make my story more interesting!

And the answer is…..

* * *

_Chapter two: The __**Skylark's**__ Entrance_

Capitolo due: Ingresso Lo Skylark's

* * *

**RECAP:**

"_Are you finished crowding now?"_

_The surprised group turned at the source. Oh, they forgot the other person who arrived from the past. Tsuna squinted a little to see. Oh, it was a major shock when he saw who it was._

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

* * *

Tsuna couldn't believe it. THE future Hibari Kyoya was in front of him. His demon tutor II (the first is Reborn) who managed to make his life painful, terrifying and tiring is just in front of him. His usual formal attire was on; his hairstyle is still the same; his aura was still menacing and blood-curdling. Nothing was changed but Tsuna's instincts tell him something was off. He just couldn't put a finger on it. Wait. _Finger? _Oh, something shiny and eye-catching is seen on Hibari's finger. A gold band?

"Hibari-san is that- Tsuna was nervously pointing at the conspicuous object at his Cloud Guardian's finger. All of the other guardians observed their boss' strange reaction and looked at what he was pointing. Oh, the joy of their reactions!

The future Hibari Kyoya gave a smirk. So the herbivore was the first to find out. He raised his left hand and looked at his ring finger. Aside from his Cloud Vongola Ring at his index finger, there was a simple gold band lined with small amethyst stones. Chrome had a similar ring on her hand, only that it was lined with sapphire stones.

"Oh? You found out herbivore?" said Hibari. "Do you want to have a proof?" Hibari smirked wider if that is possible. Wordlessly and effortlessly, he captured the Mist Guardian in a kiss.

Tsuna couldn't believe it. In front of him are his two guardians who were assumed to be from the future caught in a lip-lock at the middle of the road. Several curious bystanders decided to crowd together but once they saw Hibari's piercing glare, they immediately retreat.

After what it seemed to be a full minute, Hibari pulled away. Chrome was panting lightly with a blush on her cheeks while Hibari is Hibari.

"Ok, that is just way too weird," mumbled by a nosy bystander. He meant it to be only in a whisper but too bad for him, Hibari Kyoya had had a good sense of hearing.

"What did you say herbivore? Are willing to be the first here to be bitten to death?"

The guy gulped nervously and stuttered on what to reply to the menacing disciplinary committee. As if by a divine intervention, an angel stopped the impending bloodshed, by the form of the future Dokuro Chrome.

"Kyo, enough," said Chrome while holding back her husband. Tsuna had anticipated that Hibari would resist and refuse to budge but to his surprise, he nodded and put his weapon down. The guy who was as nervous as chip breathes in relief.

"A-ano, may I ask why are you here in the future anyway?" asked Tsuna. All of his early fear and shock wore away. His Cloud and Mist guardians are together (literally and figuratively) went back to the ten years ago. More that 20 minutes have passed. Clearly, something must be wrong.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

"Ha-hai!"

"You may be the boss ten years in the future, however, I suggest you stop crowding around and cause disruption in the peace of Namimori. Follow us to the Reception Room and I shall explain all," said Hibari. He didn't even bother to wait for confirmation; instead, he dragged off his wife towards the direction of the Namimori High.

RECEPTION ROOM

Chrome was busily pouring green tea at the cups of an expressionless Hibari Kyoya and the same as usual nervous but determined Vongola Decimo. The other guardians, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei and the young Lambo Bovino are also spotted in the different parts of the room.

"Before I speak of what is our purpose here, I must remind you that you have no means to change whatever is done already. It all happened in the future, however, we, and Kuromu are given a very important mission to carry out. That is to send a message to you from the future Sawada Tsunayoshi," started Hibari. He produced a single letter with the Vongola crest encrusted on it. Tsuna took it reluctantly, with his Guardians peering closely. Even Chrome was anxious to see what is inside. It seems that the future Chrome was never told of the mission.

_My dear past self,_

_I know you must be shocked by the sudden arrival of the ten years in the future Hibari-san and Chrome. In addition, I guess you have noticed the rather 'conspicuous' object that gave away their civil status. Trust me; I have the same reaction when Hibari-san asked for Chrome's hand from me. (I was in-charged of Chrome in the future as her Boss)._

_Anyways, the more important news that I shall convey to you is that an arising independent assassination squad, __Acqua Serpente__ destroyed all whatever what was established here in the future. Their power was beyond our imagination. I was convinced that we would be able to annihilate them but it seems that my calculations were wrong._

_The Cavallone family was severely damaged by a recent attack; Dino-san was injured badly and was reported to be missing by his right-hand man Romario. The Varia's Lussuria and Fran were assassinated. Rokudo Mukuro was able to escape the prison but was recaptured by the enemies._

_I am truly sorry for letting you shoulder the burdens of my time. However, I was strongest when I was fighting alongside with myself. You're the only one who can defeat the Acqua Serpente my dear past self. I sent my Cloud and Mist Guardian in order to aid you in your fight. _

_Buona fortuna mia cara passato di auro._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Vongola Decimo_

* * *

**Acqua Serpente- **sea serpent

**buona fortuna mia cara passato di auto- **good luck my dear past self

How is it? Thanks for all the reviews!

Ciao~!

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	4. Capitolo tre: Il Cielo Che Comprende Tut

I am truly sorry for the late update. Our internet connection was corrupted because of the typhoon. *sigh*

* * *

_Capitolo tre: _Il Cielo Che Comprende Tutti

(Chapter three: The Sky that Encompasses All)

* * *

**RECAP:**

_I am truly sorry for letting you shoulder the burdens of my time. However, I was strongest when I was fighting alongside with my friends. You're the only one who can defeat the Acqua Serpente my dear past self. I sent my Cloud and Mist Guardian in order to aid you in your fight. _

_Buona fortuna mia cara passato di auro._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Vongola Decimo_

* * *

"Now THAT is way too serious to be for it to be a friendly message," said Tsuna. His family stared at him in shock as he touched the shy attribute flame on the top of the letter, indicating that it was genuine, from his ten year self.

"Jyuudaime, are you ok?" asked Gokudera in disbelief. Even Yamamoto was a bit surprised that their friend who always panicked so easily would be this calm. Too calm actually.

"Maa, maa. I think you should all be used to this kind of stuff now. I don't know why my future self seems to be picking on me. He always asks me to do things that he should be the one to finish. But I am who I am talking about here. I never take risks, but if it is for the sake of my friends and famiglia, I would do anything," said Tsuna while smiling gently.

Hibari Kyoya saw a glimpse of the future Sawada Tsunayoshi in a split second. So the herbivore started growing a backbone when he was sent to the future. In truth, he never acknowledged anyone who would be someone Hibari Kyoya would respect as an equal. Many were prospective candidates like that Bucking Horse but his resolve to protect his family is not as striking as that of the herbivore of his boss.

Yes, HIS boss. The future Sawada Tsunayoshi or popularly known as Dame-Tsuna is the only one whom Hibari accepted as someone worthy of his loyalty and service. The Guardian of the Cloud is supposed to be solitary and independent that protected the family indirectly and Sawada Tsunayoshi is their all encompassing sky.

The Vongola Famiglia was at first none of the concern of the ten years ago Hibari Kyoya. However, as time passed, Hibari settled with the familiar presence of his strange family. Many of its members are annoying and were still herbivores yet they are the only ones Hibari could stand.

The Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi faced many trials and hardships yet he stood strong and fought alongside with his friends. He dedicated himself too much to his friends that he even took a handful of bullets directed to the direction of Hibari. The skylark never wanted to owe anyone and so he demanded an exchange from the herbivore.

_Flashback_

"_You're such an idiot and worthless herbivore," said Hibari. Tsuna smiled for a bit, not giving away the pain that he felt for receiving seven bullets on his body that were originally directed to his Cloud Guardian. He lay still on the arms of the Namimori prefect as the traitor family attacked the base surprisingly._

"_Ha-ha. You should not sa-say that Hi-Hibari-san. I just save your ass from getting ki-kicked you know," replied Tsuna weakly. Hibari almost flinched at the seven visible bullet holes on his stupid boss' body._

"_I hate owing someone. What do you want herbivore?" asked Hibari. Tsuna fought his eyes to keep open. He has too much blood loss and his vision is getting hazy. But he can still see the clear picture of his guardian cradling him with his hands. The once independent cloud has come to grace the sky and keep him company._

"_K-Kyoya, please protect them from any harm. I-I know you hate crowding but please even at the sidelines, please watch for them. Each and everyone are precious in my family. As the Vo-Vongola Boss, I now appoint you, Hibari Kyoya as my temporary replacement as the Vongola Decimo," with that said, Tsuna mustered up his last strength and slipped the Sky Vongola Ring beside Hibari's Cloud Ring. With a final smile, Tsuna closed his eyes and smiled for the last time._

_Hibari just held the unconscious boss. His mind didn't comprehend anything that was said by the sentimental herbivore. The only thing he heard was the words 'protect', 'family' and 'temporary'. Nevertheless, Hibari understood the situation, the boss just entrusted into his hands the faith of his precious family. And Hibari Kyoya never goes back to his word._

"_As the temporary replacement of the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi, I, Hibari Kyoya swear my unwavering loyalty and service to no one other that the current Vongola Boss. Whatever he may command shall be granted by me and I will annihilate whoever wants to stand on his way," Hibari said before kissing his boss' hand. It was very warm. You can feel the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat. Good, the herbivore is still alive._

_He would return the damned heavy ring later, but first, he has a mission to accomplish._

_A MONTH LATER_

_Hibird was perched on his master's shoulders. It is the start of the summer and many people, especially the children are out, enjoying the warmth of the sun._

_In a private quarter at the last corridor of the Vongola Headquarters, lay the unconscious frame of the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. His Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya was calmly sitting, reading another classical novel at hand. The peace was all broken by the knock at the door._

"_Enter,"_

"_Hi-Hibari-sama it seems that Gokudera-sama, Yamamoto-sama, Sasagawa-sama, Kyoko-sama, Haru-sama, Lambo-sama, I-pin-sama, Fuuta-sama and Bianchi-sama are outside. They wanted to visit the boss sir," reported by the nervous member._

_Hibari narrowed his eyes. Didn't those idiots just visited the herbivore five hours ago? Are they trying to monitor even the number of breaths that the herbivore would do? _

_He sighed inaudibly._

"_Let them in. Never disturb us anymore," said Kyoya while swaying his hand in a carefree fashion. Soon enough, the crowd of nine slowly piled up on the room occupied by the sleeping boss._

_Everything was the same as before. Gokudera and Lambo are arguing about something, Yamamoto and Haru talking to each other the different forms of Namahage, I-pin and Lambo chasing each other. Bianchi and Kyoko talking. This is what happened everyday. All wanted to return things the way it used to be. Hibari would just sit by the window and watch them, however, something caught his eye and he immediately jumped up. The Guardians wondered at his strange behavior._

"_About time you wake up, lazy herbivore." Said Hibari to Tsuna who just woke up at the sound of his Guardians. The brunette just smiled. Hibari looked into his eye and Tsuna already understood._

"_I believe this is yours," Hibari fished the Sky Vongola Ring to his pocket and slipped it on his boss' cold hands. Tsuna just smiled. Now, what Hibari did was clearly not within the family's imagination. He picked up his boss's hand and kissed the ring._

"_It was an honor to be of your service whilst you were gone Boss. Welcome back," said Hibari, loud enough for the half of the room to hear._

"_I'm back."_

_End of Flashback_

The Vongola Decimo was the first to earn his loyalty, and that Bucking Horse did get his respect. However, an herbivore is still an herbivore. Hibari may have sworn loyalty to Tsuna but that doesn't mean that he will never speak badly of him or insult him. That is a different case.

Hibari felt someone staring at him and he saw Chrome watch him with knowing eyes. She smiled before nodding. They have just made an agreement. Hibari stood up while Chrome went beside him. Together, they made their way to the Vongola Boss who was crowded by his famiglia but upon seeing the approaching two, stopped and looked at them confusedly.

They kneeled in front of him and each held Tsuna's hand, Hibari on the left and Chrome on the right. They both recited in chorus.

"As the future Cloud/Mist Guardian, I, Hibari Kyoya/Hibari Chrome, swear my loyalty and service in protecting and aiding the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi together with my fellow guardians. With thy sacred vow, I bind thy promise with my life and soul," with that said, they both kissed the hand of the baffled and embarrassed, Tsuna.

* * *

The next chapter is on. Please just leave your comment/s in the next chapter. Thanks!

Ciao!

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	5. Capitolo quattro: Il serpente di mare

As promised, here is the next chapter!

* * *

**RECAP:**

_They kneeled in front of him and each held Tsuna's hand, Hibari on the left and Chrome on the right. They both recited in chorus._

_"As the future Cloud/Mist Guardian, I, Hibari Kyoya/Hibari Chrome, swear my loyalty and service in protecting and aiding the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi together with my fellow guardians. With thy sacred vow, I bind thy promise with my life and soul," with that said, they both kissed the hand of the baffled and embarrassed, Tsuna._

* * *

_Capitolo quattro: Il serpente di mare_

(Chapter four: The Acqua Serpent)

Hibari Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he read the profiles of the members of the Acqua Serpente. After the ordeal yesterday, he immediately contacted the Varia's top information provider, the Mist Arcobaleno, Viper or Mammon.

The stupid baby with weird clothes and a freaky frog irritated Hibari too much. He demanded payment from Hibari but the prefect just raised his eyebrows at that. The future Mammon is much easier to deal with. Just mention that The Vongola Decimo would gave him a raise, he would comply immediately. That herbivore holds that kind of power even in the Varia who swore to serve only the Ninth.

Those herbivores ate their words, especially that herbivore of their boss. Xankus or whatever his name was, even became the leader of the herbivore's other military squads. Hibari is careless of whatever that herbivore said to the Varia brat but Xankus or whoever he is became soft and even called the herbivore 'Boss'. Really, that herbivore is packed with too much convincing powers.

Hibari is alone at the reception room, drinking a cup of coffee that Kuromu had made for him awhile ago. She was away doing her job to protect their damn boss. Hibari smirked at that. Their herbivore boss needs protecting. Tch. What bullshit.

Back to the topic at hand, what the documents contain made Hibari so confused. Are mafia people so eccentric? He wondered if that Mist baby altered something. But he doubted that, he promised to pay for these files. With the Vongola money of course.

**Acqua Serpente**

Also known as AST.

An independent assassination group only next to Varia. Have 7 members who came from different influential famiglias in Italy but eventually betrayed them and thus the birth of the AST.

_Angelo _(24)

**Nickname: **"The Angel of Destruction"

**Position:** Boss (Sky)

**Flame attribute/s: **all of the seven flame attributes but uses the sky as his main flame

**Weapon: **scythe

**Lineage: **half Italian, half Japanese

**Personality: **

A playful but dangerous individual.

He loves to eat chocolate or anything sweet.

Have a soft spot for weaklings and the bullied.

**Extra Information: **He is rumored to be the last survivor of the Estraneo Famiglia.

A picture of a young man with long sea green hair and deep set charcoal eyes was attached to the file. He may look like a harmless man but based from his profile, he is exactly like the herbivore. His ordinariness is what makes him dangerous.

_Lynne _(21)

**Nickname: **"The Puppet Manipulator Lynne"

**Position:** Right-hand man (Storm)

**Flame attribute/s: **storm as main but can also control thunder

**Weapon: **dolls, puppets, toys, (anything with no life that can be possessed)

**Lineage: **Italian

**Personality: **

A 21-year old woman who loves to refer herself as "Ly-chan".

A loli-shota and very child-like despite her mature appearance.

Eventually would aid the Vongola family and be a part of the Famiglia.

**Extra Information: **She has a dark past concerning her killing her Famiglia, just because of not being able to get a doll that she absolutely adore.

The woman looked beautiful, with long magenta hair and ash blue eyes. However, the loli-shota crap was true, the herbivore is wearing a gross black lacey thingy. Pathetic.

_Maria _(18)

**Nickname: **"The Raging Maria"

**Position:** Head of the independent 'Acqua Serpente Intelligence Group' (ASTIG)- Thunder

**Flame attribute/s: **expert in harnessing thunder flames

**Weapon: **a long sword that serves as a lightning rod

**Lineage: **Spanish

**Personality: **

A former Vongola member before deciding to 'kill herself' because of her parent's involvement in a traitor family.

Fiercely loyal to the group and has a past with Varia's Superbi Squalo.

She secretly loves animals especially sharks.

**Extra Information: **In connection with her relationship with Superbi Squalo, Maria is the boss' daughter where Squalo served before defeating the Sword Emperor.

This woman has a connection to that shark? Interesting. Hibari smirked as he assessed the woman who looked very mature with her short electric blue hair and ash grey eyes, kind of reminds Hibari of the shark himself.

_Adrienne _(29)

**Nickname: **"Patron of Bloodbath"

**Position:** Spy for the AST (Cloud)

**Flame attribute/s: **expert in harnessing both cloud and mist flames creating 'smog'

**Weapon: **two daggers made of hardened cloud and mist flames

**Lineage: **French

**Personality: **

A notorious assassin who killed 3,768 member of his Famiglia in just ten minutes

A sarcastic, foul-mouthed woman who serves as a spy for undercover missions of the group.

Someone who loves bloodshed that she earned the title 'Patron of Bloodbath'.

**Extra Information: **She was the childhood friend of the Varia boss, Xanxus, before their family went back to their native country, France.

Childhood friend of that herbivore? What the heck does that mean? Hibari's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the 'relationship' of two out of seven members of the AST to the Varia. Is there any meaning about this? This crimson red haired woman is a sure threat to the Vongola. Especially those bloody red eyes, they spell only one thing: blood spill.

_Vincel _(16)

**Nickname: **"The Prankster Vincel"

**Position:** Baby of the group (Mist)

**Flame attribute/s: **he is so familiar with the mist flames that he associated it with the darkness

**Weapon: **harpoon

**Lineage: **half Italian, half French

**Personality: **

A talented musician that play violin.

Surprisingly, she is the secret fiancée of the Vongola Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

The youngest of all the member of the AST but also the most twisted and considered as a 'prodigy in the art of killing'.

**Extra Information: **Reported to be the protégé of Gokudera Hayato's deceased mother; said she just joined the AST to find her fiancé.

Another connection to the Famiglia. One more and Hibari would snap and bite all these worthless herbivores to death. As if this stupid blond would be much of a threat, never.

_Gian_ (30)

**Nickname: **"The Master Killer Gian"

**Position:** Most trusted advisor and negotiator of the group (Sun)

**Flame attribute/s: **sun and sky

**Weapon: **three pistols

**Lineage: **American trained- Italian

**Personality: **

The founder of "Association of the Killing Traitors".

Despite his strict demeanor, he is a kind man who loves children.

A certified otaku.

**Extra Information: **The most peculiar and unpredictable of all the AST.

The herbivore looks like a dangerous man. He has a charming smile intact with black hair and black eyes. Truly, a man with the 'perfect' poker face.

_Fixxione_ (20)

**Nickname: **"The Pretender Fixxione"

**Position:** Squad Captain

**Flame attribute/s: **rain, storm, thunder

**Weapon: **rifle

**Lineage: **unknown

**Personality: **

Nothing is much known about this member except that he is a sports man.

A foreigner who loves Japan and its culture.

**Extra Information: **His parents were killed in a severe flooding, probably caused by Fixxione himself.

The man is like a stupid mannequin. He has cream colored hair and silver eyes. Tch. Another strange herbivore.

All of them are not to be underestimated. This Fixxione guy assassinated the Varia's Fran. Better alert the herbivore or else events might take an unexpected turn.

* * *

So how is it?

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	6. Capitolo cinque: Risolvere il Boss

RECAP:

_The man is like a stupid mannequin. He has cream colored hair and silver eyes. Tch. Another strange herbivore._

_All of them are not to be underestimated. This Fixxione guy assassinated the Varia's Fran. Better alert the herbivore or else events might take an unexpected turn._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter five: The Boss' Resolve and HIS Arrival_

(Capitolo cinque: risolvere il Boss 'e il suo arrive)

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Good morning Tenth!"

"Morning Tsuna-san!"

"Everyone, good morning," Tsuna smiled as the usual band of his friends greeted him at the front porch of his house. Since the arrival of his supposed to-be future guardians, Chrome Dokuro or Hibari, and the demon prefect Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna began to accept his true destiny. His destiny as the Vongola Decimo.

_Flashback_

"_What do you want to talk about Hibari-san?" Tsuna looked at the head prefect nervously as he shuffled through numerous papers. Tsuna happened to catch a glimpse on one and he saw the name Acqua Serpente. Reborn started teaching Italian just a few months ago and if he remembered correctly, 'Acqua' means 'sea' and 'Serpente' means 'serpent'. The assassination squad?_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi,"_

"_Ha-hai?"_

"_I'm pretty sure that you are now aware of the danger of the situation. The Decimo made it clear that the Vongola of ten years from now made a grave miscalculation with regards to an uprsing assassination squad. Many died in the process. The lives of the family members were greatly decreased and there was turmoil in the underground. Some of the useful allies such as the Cavallone and Varia were affected badly. Varia lost two members while the bucking bronco is missing," said Hibari while looking at the boss with serious face. Tsuna looked the same. His nervousness was replaced with worry and concern._

"_Ne Hibari-san,"_

"_What?"_

"_Can I ask a question?"_

"_You are doing so herbivore,"_

"_I know," _

"_Fine. Speak now, herb-_

"_WHY THE HELL DID THIS THING HAPPENED? WHAT IS MY STUPID FUTURE SELF DOING? HOW COME HE LET IT LEAD TO THIS?" Tsuna practically screamed. _

_His voice was so powerful that the sleeping Hibird perched on Hibari's shoulder awoke and frantically flew away. However, Hibari remained passive. The future Sawada Tsunayoshi does the same, especially when his family members are concerned. _

_Meanwhile, Tsuna didn't mind the fear of Hibird. He began ranting to Hibari about their carelessness and all. He said that if they did things and observed things carefully, this wouldn't have happened. He was so frustrated that he didn't notice Hibari stand up and get himself a cup of tea. Tsuna began ranting, screaming and all of the impossible things that Dame-Tsuna would never do until his energy burned out and he collapsed on the couch. Silence._

"_Are you finished now?" asked Hibari. Tsuna looked ashamed, bowed his head, and apologized for his sudden outburst. Hibari said nothing and poured some tea on a cup. Offering it to his boss, the Cloud Guardian just sighed inaudibly. He almost forgot how the idiotic herbivore expresses his anger and frustration._

_There was a time when a stupid member of an ally family became cocky all of a sudden and bullied other families. He demanded money from a poor guy and beat him to death when the guy cannot give him anything. It so happen that the guy who was beat to death was a member of the Calcassa family. Skull and his men were sent to exact revenge on the stupid herbivore. If the Vongola Famiglia would not bring out the bastard, the Calcassa family would launch an all-out war against the Vongola._

_Reborn and the other Arcobalenos tried their best to dissuade Skull but the lackey remained firm. It seems the boss of the rival family was very angry with the assassination of his men. The Vongola was caught in surprise and many were injured during the process._

_The bastardwas slippery as eel and nobody can track him down. With great worry and stress put in his shoulders, Tsuna collapsed. However, even with illness and weak body, Tsuna still went out and tried to sort out things with the Calcassa family._

_It was a good thing that Varia came at help. Even if they proclaim themselves as the independent assassination group who only serve the Ninth, they knew that they needed to help the Decimo this time. Xanxus was the one who actually initiated it, which surprised Tsuna._

_No matter how stubborn Xanxus can be, he could never turn his back on the Vongola Decimo. The Varia became a useful asset in handling matters, threatening matters to be specific. Everyone was tense especially Tsuna. This meeting would be a crucial one. If a full blown war or a renewed peace treaty would be formed, nobody knew._

_As if his prayers were answered. A miracle occurred. In a form of Hibari Kyouya. He dragged the bastard by the collar and presented him before the rival family. The boss of the Calcassa family was enraged and almost sprang in action if not Tsuna himself stopping the raged boss._

_Tsuna looked so composed and collected at that time. He spoke so gentle and sympathetic on the bastard and almost everyone in the room applauded at his professionalism. Well, except for Hibari Chrome that is, being the Mist, she can see through the creeping black aura on her Boss' heart. She kept quiet about it and stayed on the shadows. Nobody noticed her being there at all, except for the Boss and her husband._

_The scum tried to desperately defend himself even though he was obviously on fault. Tsuna clamped his fists too tightly that it turned white. His normal honey colored eyes turned somewhat darker, more sinister. Hibari and Chrome knew what would come next so they quickly grabbed their Boss._

"_STOP LYING YOU FOOL! I HAVE THE HYPER INTUITION! OF COURSE, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE LYING! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF AND ASK FOR FORGIVENESS BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AS THE BOSS, I AM SO ASHAMED OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"_

_Everyone winced at Tsuna's outburst. Even the boss of the Calcassa family looked a bit shocked and shaken. Who knew that the gentle boss of the Vongola can burst like that? With Chrome and Hibari's intervention, Tsuna finally came to his senses and apologized. They assured him it was nothing but everyone realized a thing after that incident._

_The Vongola Decimo is someone whom you would never dream to cross. His power (Hyper Dying Will Mode), influence (ally families and the Varia), wealth (almost ¾ of Italy belongs to the Vongola family), would surely leave you no space to fight. Add the fact that HE himself is powerful in his own way._

_Thankfully, no war ensued. The case was closed after a pact between the Vongola and Calcassa. The Vongola would help the Calcassa in the territory matters. And so, the Vongola and Calcassa family became allies. As for the treacherous bastard, well he served BOTH the Vongola and Calcassa family, as the errand boy'._

_End of Flashback_

"Kyouya," Hibari's eyebrows rose as he heard the familiar term on his Boss' lips. It seems that he realized something, judging from the fire that is displayed on his honey colored eyes.

"We just have to defeat them right? Then all will return to normal." Tsuna muttered. Hibari smirked.

* * *

"Well, it has been awhile since I returned here. I wonder if Mama would allow me to join dinner. Maybe I should visit that _guy_ first." And so the man proceeded to his destination, the Nami Middle.

I updated so late ne? I still need to pass some articles to our school paper and so…

* * *

Anyways, please leave a review!

Ciao!

**~blossom-chan**


	7. Capitolo sei: La Dino Bronco controtende

To **LilyMoonStone-san**, that was a very good question ne? Actually, that didn't poke on my mind even once. Now that I think of it, I just thought of something amazing! Thank you very much for giving me such a fabulous idea! To answer your question though, even if Hibari is not hit with the 10-Year Bazooka, he DID go to the future.

To **Merisela**, I'm glad I didn't make Tsuna a bit OOC. But when I kind of did a quick run on the episodes in the anime, I saw that Tsuna did really have such scenes which involve him screaming his lungs out. (The inheritance where he got his gloves that are Vongola version). As for the semi-weird Hibari, please bear with him a little more ok? I'm trying my best not to make him too OOC but at the same time describe how their relationship as a boss and subordinate progressed.

And to the others who reviewed, **solitarycloud****, ****Ai Angel**, ARIGATO!

* * *

_Chapter six: The Bucking Bronco Dino_

(Capitolo sei: La Dino Bronco controtendenza)

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"We just have to defeat them right? Then all will return to normal." Tsuna muttered. Hibari smirked._

_"Well, it has been awhile since I returned here. I wonder if Mama would allow me to join dinner. Maybe I should visit that guy first." And so the man proceeded to his destination, the Nami Middle._

* * *

The whole population of the Nami Middle cannot help it but stop at the front gates, particularly in the right portion. A crowd is slowly forming there and one cannot help but poke their nose in it.

Hibari Kyoya sighed in annoyance. Yes, his patience increased a knot but it seems that it would be useless in his current situation. Many girls and some men are _crowding _around him. Just thinking of the word makes his blood boil and his hand itch to bite someone to death. It was written in his code that he would never bite to death women and the weak, but his patience is wearing thin and he is about to snap soon. What the heck is their problem anyway? His tonfas are ready to be swung anytime now.

Meanwhile, Chrome was patrolling the area near the entrance of the school to see if any enemies are waiting to ambush the Boss. She breathed in relief to see that the area is clear. However, her gut is coaxing her to move a bit further. True enough, upon inching some meters forward, she saw a great crowd in front of the gates of the Nami Middle. Ah, Kyoya would be pissed once again.

Chrome was about to somehow make the crowd disperse when a she saw suspicious green thing with spikes on it. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she observed the said creature critically. The THING is moving! She approached it warily and watched in fascination as the four-legged creature with a scaly thumb-like head is poking around, as if hoping to find something. Finally, it stopped in a dump of garbage and chewed on a rotting lettuce. Chrome was sympathetic.

After getting Mukuro (the snow owl, not the person), she began to care for the animals little by little. She randomly picks up stray cats and pups when she sees one. It was a good thing that she knew an old lady who loves keeping animals. Once in awhile if things are not too busy, she would take time to visit and play with the animals in the old lady's house.

Seeing that the poor creature is hungry, she picked up, even though she has no idea what it is, and carried it to the Reception Room. Since they (she and Hibari) do not have a permanent residence in Namimori, Hibari took the liberty on making the spacious Reception Room as their temporary residence. Chrome made a small kitchen at the corner where she cooks their meals. Naturally, Kyoya loves japanese food so their food is consists of lots of meat (ironic indeed) and a handful of vegetable (Chrome loves vegetables, much to Kyoya's displeasure). She grabbed some freshly harvested lettuce and a stick of carrot.

Meanwhile, a certain blond is busily searching for his beloved partner. From trash bins, waste baskets, garbage bags, and the dumping area, he looked for it everywhere. Unfortunately, no sign of his beloved partner. He commanded his other subordinates to look for his pet and he was left all alone.

As if faith was against by his intentions, he tripped six times while walking and broke his nose twice along the process. Tired, hungry and frustrated, he went to the place his body led him to, the Nami Middle.

Chrome was watching carefully as the creature munched on the fifth piece of lettuce when the door suddenly opened. She thought it was Kyoya so she didn't even bother to turn around.

"Kyoya, what do you want for lu-"

She was cut off by the loud thud that she heard. She turned around and saw a lump of clothes and a mop of blond hair. She crouched and turned the unconscious person around. For the second time around, Hibari Chrome was shocked. Lying unconsciously in her arms is none other than her husband's most bitter rival, the tenth boss of Cavallone, the Bucking Bronco Dino.

* * *

Most bitter rival? What happened?

Tune in and find out! Reviews are truly appreciated!

**~blossom-chan**


	8. Capitolo sette: Ostilità

Somehow, something is bothering me... I just can't put a finger on it... Anyways, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter seven: Hostility_

(Capitolo sette: Ostilità)

* * *

"_Kyoya, what do you want for lu-"_

_She was cut off by the loud thud that she heard. She turned around and saw a lump of clothes and a mop of blond hair. She crouched and turned the unconscious person around. For the second time around, Hibari Chrome was shocked. Lying unconsciously in her arms is none other than her husband's most bitter rival, the tenth boss of Cavallone, the Bucking Bronco Dino._

_

* * *

_

"-on't know. He just came here without any permission. Could you stop glaring at me!"

_Dino kept hearing voices. Voices that were surely familiar and yet so unfamiliar. _

"Just be sure that you were not doing something inappropriate."

"How could you say that? Where is your trust huh, Mr. I'm-so-Perfect-Prefect?"

"I'm just clarifying things; don't get too much agitated woman."

_Are these people arguing? Is there something wrong? I smell steak and something else. So delicious!_

"Well excuse me for being so agitated! It is not every day that a woman gets accused by her husband of having a secret affair with his tutor whom I would like to point out is six years younger than her!"

"But it was different in our time,"

"It IS a different time, ours that is. Stop mixing up the present from the future!"

_Ah, this woman whoever she is seriously angry. Where am I anyway? All I remember is I am looking for Enzo and I somehow managed to drag myself to Nami Middle. Then what happened? Enzo? _

"Enzo!"

Hibari and Chrome stopped their argument as Dino screamed suddenly and began fumbling on the sheets. It seems that he forgot that he sustained some bruises from his fall and a few cuts. His nose is also broken, another product of his stupid clumsiness. What foolishness.

"Calm down Dino-san, if you're looking for that creature, it seems that I found it accidentally," assured Chrome as she rushed immediately to his side to prevent further injuries. Thankfully, Dino stopped struggling and calmed down. Enzo is safe. Thank goodness. His pet turtle is his eternal partner; he could never afford to lose him. He turned to thank the person when he suddenly froze.

In front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen on his life. The woman had a long wavy navy blue curls and she possess the most breathtaking sapphire eyes that Dino ever saw in his life. She has a white creamy complexion that matched her eyes perfectly. Ah, Dino fell in love at first sight.

"no-san! Dino-san! Please get a grip of yourself!"

"H-Huh?"

"Thank goodness you have regained consciousness! I was worried when I saw you suddenly collapse back there. Did something happen? Are you- Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"H-huh?"

"Don't huh me mister! I am asking if you are okay and there you are, gaping like an idiot. A-R-E Y-O-U O-K?"

"Yes. I apologize for spacing out. I'm ok now, thank you for your hospitality. Uhm, may I know your names miss?"

"Eh? You can't recognize me? I'm-

"None of your concern. What are you doing here bronco?" said Kyoya in a monotone voice. Chrome was stopped halfway while Dino got distracted and gazed at the source of the voice. It was Kyoya!

"Kyoya! I didn't notice you back there!"exclaimed Dino in surprised voice. Hibari rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, you are busy staring at the woman that you failed to notice other thing around you. Again, what is your business here?"

"Mou, you are so cold! I just came to visit you know!"

"Then, go out. If you have nothing important to say, leave. You are disrupting the peace in Namimori,"

"That is so mean you know! I know it, how about- Wait. Kyoya, is that YOU?"

Dino stopped abruptly because he saw something strange. This man is not the Hibari Kyoya that he knew. In front of his is an adult and mature Hibari Kyoya. He had different clothing, aura, bloodthirstiness and authority. An illusion? That can't be.

"About time you figure it out. Leave before I force you to do so."

"Wha-

"I suggest you follow him Dino-san. You could never predict how he thinks. And even if you are strong, he is STRONGER," warned the beautiful lady. Her beautiful face is creased with a worrisome facade and her eyes are begging him just to leave so.

Grabbing his pet turtle Enzo whom he saw awhile ago at the tabletop, Dino finally stood, bowed towards the beautiful lady and casted a final glance at Hibari who had his tonfas ready. It is after the door clicked before Hibari dropped his weapon.

"You don't have to threaten him you know," said Chrome. She is very worried and her husband is acting irrational. The Dino of the past is different from the future. Kyoya should be very well aware of that.

"Whatever. Just seeing him makes my blood boil. Even if he served as a good opponent, I could never forget how he became also my rival in other things. I'm hungry. Let's eat," was all he said as he sat down in the table.

Chrome just shook her head in disapproval. Her husband is like a wind that suddenly whirls and finally falters. It depends on his mood on how he is going to act with other people around him. Just imagining what happened in their present time makes her grimace. She would never ever want to see that again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dino somehow managed to drag himself away from the dangerous prefect. Putting aside Kyoya's (if it was actually him) strangeness that day, Dino felt himself smiling like an idiot. Just remembering the beautiful lady back then, he felt like he had seen the beauty of life for the first time.

He wondered if she is seeing somebody else. Maybe he should pay a visit again to the Nami Middle. After visiting the Sawada household of course. He happily made his way towards the household of the Sawadas, with a couple of tripping and falling along the way. Kyoya's strage hostility and change lay completely forgotten. It was replaced by the picture of the lovely lady with the beautiful sapphire eyes.

* * *

Hmm... So how is it? Pretty uneventful? Is it just ok? Anyways, just leave review!

Ciao!

**~blossom-chan**


	9. Capitolo otto: La nebbia e Cloud nel Fut

To E- Hin, yeah, sorry for the mistake. I just read the manga last week that is why I just updated today. I wanted to be in advance in the anime since I am depending on the anime in writing this. Sorry for the mistake, and thanks for the reminder!

Yo minna, sorry for the late update. I just finished the current chapters of the manga before updating. I am depending on the anime for this story and I feel a bit restricted while waiting for the anime update. Thanks for the wait!

Oh, and to avoid confusion, I'm going to use younger Chrome and younger Hibari to refer to the two who came from Tsuna's time. Please take note of this! Arigato!

* * *

_Chapter eight: The Mist and Cloud in Future_

(Capitolo otto: La nebbia e Cloud nel Futuro)

* * *

_Dino somehow managed to drag himself away from the dangerous prefect. Putting aside Kyoya's (if it was actually him) strangeness that day, Dino felt himself smiling like an idiot. Just remembering the beautiful lady back then, he felt like he had seen the beauty of life for the first time._

_He wondered if she is seeing somebody else. Maybe he should pay a visit again to the Nami Middle. After visiting the Sawada household of course. He happily made his way towards the household of the Sawadas, with a couple of tripping and falling along the way. Kyoya's strage hostility and change lay completely forgotten. It was replaced by the picture of the lovely lady with the beautiful sapphire eyes._

_

* * *

_

Younger Chrome blinked for the nth time. As far as she can remember, she is on her way to meet her Boss, but some things happened and suddenly, she was transported in this strange forest. What is more shocking is that when she woke up (or rather forced to wake up), she was with the Cloud Man who swung his lethal tonfas just inches on her face.

Now fully awake and aware of their current predicament, Chrome vaguely remembered this place. It is the same forest where they fought the white haired marshmallow guy who hates Mukuro-sama so much. How come? Isn't it supposed to be in the future? Then-

"What are we doing here herbivore?" demanded the younger Hibari.

"I wish I knew the reason myself Cloud Man,"

Younger Hibari didn't even bother to reply. Instead, he began wandering all over the place with younger Chrome not on his heels. Everything was the same as they left it. The trees, the bushes, and even the dirt path. Suddenly, they both heard a rustle. Younger Hibari readied his weapon, while Chrome clutched her trident tightly. Someone is coming.

"Who the heck are you people? You are trespassing private grounds!"the voice bellowed. Despite his heightened guard, younger Hibari's eyes rose while younger Chrome's eyebrow furrowed. The voice is so familiar. Who was it again?

The familiar bulk of the notorious right-hand of the Tenth Vongola boss emerged from the thick bushes. Together with him is the ever gentle Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Both look exactly the same except for Gokudera's obvious growth spurt and Yamamoto's lean and tall stature and a notable scar on his chin. The four looked at each other in shock; well, younger younger Hibari didn't even bat an eye.

"Chrome and Hibari? I thought the Boss- ah I see! You're from the past ne?"exclaimed Yamamoto. Gokudera finally understood what is happening. It is unusual for Gokudera to be absent-minded, but certain issues are plaguing his mind for awhile now, especially at home.

"I know you must be wondering what you are doing here. Follow us and the Boss would explain all of it to you. That also includes YOU, Hibari. No matter how much you hate 'crowding', you have no other choice," said Gokudera.

Younger Chrome finally sighed in relief. They were safe now. She immediately tailed after the two older guardians, but younger Hibari stayed as far as possible from them. Younger Chrome giggled to herself. Her former fear form the Namimori prefect finally ceased after the battle in the future. Soon enough, they finally reached the heart of the forest. Gokudera muttered something to himself before a great rumble from the underground sounded. It seems that the base is hidden underground. Some kind of code is said before the base would show itself.

Along the way to the entrance tunnel of the HQ, Yamamoto chatted amiably with younger Chrome. He filled her in on what happened after their return to the peaceful past after defeating Byakuran.

"Oh, and did you know that all of the guardians in this time are now all married?"

"Eh? Then, even me?"

"Yeah. Even Mukuro found his own partner,"

"Mukuro-sama? He was released?"

"The Boss did his best and pulled a couple of strings just to allow his release. Well, the baby is also unexpectedly influential! He had so many connections that helped Tsuna greatly!" chuckled Yamamoto. Gokudera remained silent throughout the walk and in deep thought. Hibari stayed as far as possible and didn't utter a single word.

"So Mukuro-sama is married with me?" younger Chrome smiled in thought. She was eternally tied with her saviour; it is truly a pure bliss! To her great surprise, the silent Gokudera let out a snicker and Yamamoto laughed lightly.

"Is there something wrong with what I said?" asked younger Chrome. She was a little offened with her friends' reaction.

"Gomen! It's just that it is funny that you also thought of that countless times. Even all of us guardians thought of the same, it is not until _he_ spoke up and all changed," said Yamamoto. Younger Chrome looked really flustered and confused.

"What are you talking about Yamamoto-kun? Mukuro-sama is not my husband? Then who is?"

"Now THAT is an interesting question Chrome-chan," said by the newcomer. Younger Chrome turned abruptly and gasped at what she saw. Standing before her is her Boss, the same boss of ten years ago. The age and experience is truly seen in this great man. If his younger self ten years ago is considered clumsy, idiot, and no-good, it seems that all of that would be changed.

"Boss,"

"Chrome-chan," the ten years older Tsuna greeted with a warm smile.

"It is also nice to see you in your younger self, Kyouya," greeted Tsuna as he looked at the far enhd of the room where his Cloud Guardian is leaning on the wall. He didn't even look he was a bit interested. He just looked at Tsuna for a split second before closing his eyes once again.

"You never change ne, Kyouya?" Tsuna mentioned out loud.

"Anyways Boss, what is Yamamoto-kun talking about me having a husband who is not Mukuro-sama? Who would dare to associate with a girl like me?" younger Chrome inquired desperately. Tsuna shook his head at the lack of confidence of his Mist Guardian.

"Chrome-chan, please do not think so lowly of yourself. Your husband sees all your good points and he understands all of your weakness. In fact, he fell in love with you in first sight, though he would not admit it loud of course,"said by the amused Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto soon followed.

"Like I said before Boss, who is this guy anyway? Do I know him?"

"Eh? But he is just-

"Tenth, let us continue the game already!"

All of them turned to the source of the cute voice. Ah, surely, this reveals another chapter on the most shocking revelations of the world.

* * *

Well? I apologize if there would be typos and grammatical errors. While finishing this, my eyes are slowly drooping already. Reviews are very much appreciated!

**~blossom-chan**


	10. Capitolo nove: La cosa che più desiderav

It seems that I have a new reader, welcome **xAngelic,** I've noted that you had several comments about the chapters but I'm sorry I am unable to address each of them one by one. Perhaps, one of these days I would be able to answer all your questions/ comments. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

Oh, and for my regular readers, my hibernating period is over! Please expect me to update at least once a week now...

Please do me a huge favour and review at the end...

* * *

_Chapter nine: The Thing He Wanted Most_

(Capitolo nove: La cosa che più desideravo)

* * *

"_Tenth, let us continue the game already!"_

_All of them turned to the source of the cute voice. Ah, surely, this reveals another chapter on the most shocking revelations of the world._

_

* * *

_

"Hai. I'm coming now Yu-chan. Please give me a moment," smiled the Boss to the girl (or was it a boy?) who was looking at him with agitated eyes. Chrome felt that she met this child before, but when exactly was it?

"Mou, you are so slow! If I wanted to, the whole world would have been controlled by me in just a second you are away!" whined the child. Chrome furrowed her forehead even more. That line, where did she hear that before?

"You know that you should never speak of such things Yu-chan, especially to me. I am the Boss you know, I could have punished you greatly for what you have just said," said Tsuna.

Instead of feeling ashamed and discouraged, the child just smirked. It was the same smirk that made younger Hibari's blood reaches its boiling point. It was the same smirk of that damn pineapple guy. With his body moving on its own, younger Hibari blindly rushed and swung his steel tonfas on the unsuspecting child.

Chrome blinked in shock. One minute she was just mulling about this strange kid when all of sudden, a fore propelled her backward and broke her reverie. When she recovered, she saw the scene that forever would be etched in her memories and cause her nightmares. The prefect is attacking an innocent child! But when you take a closer look, it seems that the amazing just end there. The child himself was holding a weapon AND blocked the opponent's attack as if he was expecting it all the time. The two measured each other's eyes and sought for anything that would indicate any leniency for an opponent. Finding none, the prefect withdrew and left at least a mile distance between him and the boy.

"Didn't expect you to be so violent when you were still a kid, Kyo-ouji-san," smirked by the girl/boy. Hibari remained impassive and guarded. Something about this kid is bothering him. He had the same aura as that pineapple bastard but at the same time he doesn't. An illusion? Impossible. So, this brat really is...

"Oi, brat, you are that pineapple bastard's offspring aren't you?"

"Offspring? You make it sound as if my parents are animals. And to answer your question, yes, I am that pineapple's 'offspring' or whatever you may call it.," said by the kid. Chrome's eyes widened in recognition. The flowery speech, the mannerisms and that pineapple hairstyle. It as if...

"A mini Mukuro-sama, ne Chrome obaa-chan?"continued by the child as if reading the young illusionist's mind. Chrome stood frozen staring at the child.

"Hai, hai. Well, for the sake of formalities, Hibari-san and Chrome-chan of ten years ago, I would like to introduce to you the 10th Mist Guardian's daughter, Rokudo Yuka-chan. Yu-chan, I'm sure you are perfectly aware of who these two people are and what they are doing here," said Tsuna. Yuka just nodded, Chrome was still frozen in shock while Hibari remained guarded, ready to strike.

"Cease that worthless spat now. Yuka, you ARE just a child, stop swinging that dangerous weapon and return to your room. I'm sure your tutor would still be there, fuming and counting the extra hours you would sacrifice for the day. Hibari, don't just randomly attack people, especially CHILDREN. Understand?" it was Tsuna's turn to get serious. Yuka immediately straightened and complied, but Hibari threw one last look at Yuka's direction before lowering her weapon. Yuka just smirked at him and made funny faces.

"Ja, jii-san, baa-chan. I'm sure you still have plenty of questions to the Boss. Oh, and baa-chan, try not to faint from shock from what you would hear from the Boss ok? Many years have passed and along the way, the flow of time also changed," Yuka gave a final wave before returning to her room.

"Well, now that you've met Mukuro's daughter, let's proceed to my office now shall we? I'm sure Chrome is burning to ask a particular question now," smiled Tsuna while proceeding to lead the way. Chrome followed closely while Yamamoto excused himself because he would return to his post while Gokudera reasoned that he needs to breathe fresh air. True enough, the Storm looked as if a terrible calamity devastated him.

VONGOLA TENTH'S PRIVATE OFFICE

The room has a comfy feeling on it. The designs and furniture were simple yet Chrome felt the nod of comfort and sophistication in this room. She seated in a huge leather couch near the table while Tsuna seated himself to his office chair.

Now that they were seated, without consulting his Hyper Intuition, Tsuna knew what Chrome exactly felt at that time. And by the looks of it, she would not accept well the blow that wopuld certainly hit her once she find out the truth.

He can never explain to her thoroughly about the situation; the real reason why things have turned out like this. Yes, it was beyond their expectations that Hibari would actually think of Chrome as a wife material.

But one thing was sure when Tsuna readied himself to explain this whole mumbo jumbo. Hibari made it clear that time about his true intentions to his fellow guardian. It was the first time then that hibari felt something else aside for irritation and anger or amusement. She was afterall...

_The Thing He Wanted Most._

_

* * *

_

Well? Reviews would be very much appreciated.. Thanks!

Ciao!

**~blossom-chan**


	11. Capitolo Dieci: Luce e Oscurità

My heart is overflowing with gratitude and appreciation to those who always look forward to my story... To you, I offer this; I hope you would like whoever you are. ^_^ Arigato.

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Light and Darkness_

(Capitolo Dieci: Luce e Oscurità)

* * *

He can never explain to her thoroughly about the situation; the real reason why things have turned out like this. Yes, it was beyond their expectations that Hibari would actually think of Chrome as a wife material.

But one thing was sure when Tsuna readied himself to explain this whole mumbo jumbo. Hibari made it clear that time about his true intentions to his fellow guardian. It was the first time then that Hibari felt something else aside for irritation and anger or amusement. She was after all...

_The Thing He Wanted Most._

_

* * *

_

"Chrome-chan and Hibari-san, as Yu-chan said before, many things have changed as time flowed. The impossible things became possible and the fantasy became reality. This may sound ironic but it is the truth. Everything that happened in your time practically changed in my time," started Tsuna.

The atmosphere is tense and silent. Chrome clutched her skirt tightly as she sat in front of her Boss, hearing whatever possible explanation he may offer to her. Her discovery of Mukuro-sama's private life has shaken her. If her Mukuro-sama married and managed to impregnate another woman, then she (Chrome) is just disposed like a worthless piece of trash. Maybe Mukuro-sama found no use of her and discarded her. By this time, her knuckles are paper white, the result of clutching her skirt too much. Hibari watched her in silence.

"I am probably so worthless that Mukuro-san just disposed me," that is what you are thinking about right now ne, Chrome-chan?"

Chrome looked up in surprise. Her Boss just said the exact thing that is what is going on her head! As she stared open mouthed at her Boss, Tsuna remained expressionless.

"It is just as Kyouya of time predicted," muttered Tsuna. Chrome may have not heard it because of her internal conflict but Hibari from the past ten years obviously picked it up. After all, the man had the ear of the devil. He can even hear the faintest whisper. He opened his eyes and looked up quizzically at the herbivore but he froze when Tsuna caught his imploring gaze.

Tsuna held his gaze. He knew that this would happen. Kyouya's extreme hearing would definitely pick that up. With his gaze alone, Tsuna hoped that he would convey an important message. Not a message actually, but a warning. Tsuna's eyes are telling Hibari Kyouya from ten years a subtle warning. _"Be prepared". _

Wordlessly, Tsuna retreated his stare and focused his eyes once again in the woman in front of him. He certainly missed this version of Chrome; a fragile girl who needed protecting.

As the Vongola Decimo, Tsuna treated Dokuro Chrome as a sister that that of a Mist Guardian. When he assumed the title of the Vongola, the first thing that came into his mind was to officially adopt Chrome and make her a part of the family literally. Not only her, but Gokudera-kun and Lambo as well. Kyouya may have declined and resisted at first but Tsuna performed some sort of miracle to make the cold prefect agree.

Now looking back four years ago, it seems that only a day has passed since Hibari Kyouya finally made his move...

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed as he eyed the second mountain of paperwork he is supposed to finish that day. He missed lunch and he cannot afford to bother a servant to bring up a meal for him because all of the members of the family are busy in preparing for Chrome's 18__th__ birthday. _

_Since the second youngest (next to Lambo) and the only female member of the 10__th__ Generation Vongola Family, the Family wanted specifically to spoil her. Chrome insisted that a small gathering will suffice but Tsuna protested and persisted that they should hold a huge party for her. Due to his coaxing and usage of a bit of his authority, Chrome cannot refuse anymore._

_Everyone in the famiglia and the other allies are inside the Vongola Headquarters, probably planning the grandest birthday bash for the flower of the Vongola Famiglia. Yamamoto took the liberty on managing the menu for the event, Ryohei taking the security measures, Gokudera the guest list, Lambo the decoration, and Hibari disappeared out of nowhere. _

_However, despite all the commotion and havoc downstairs, the Decimo remained cooped up in his mahogany office, stuck on the truckload of paper works. Some trouble happened and stopped Tsuna from accomplishing his job at the right time. Now, he needed to sacrifice his meal time and be finished with all of it before the dawn of Chrome's party._

_He reached for another cup of coffee when a knock interrupted his mulling. Tsuna sighed, thinking that some other trouble happened and motioned for the person to go inside. _

_To his shock, instead of Gokudera-kun, someone unexpected showed up in his office. Someone who is the last person to show up there until a situation calls for him to do so._

"_Kyouya?"_

_Hibari closed the door quietly and leaned on the wall comfortably. He closed his eyes as if thinking of something and left his Boss wondering what the illusive cloud is playing at. Sensing that his guardian is still gathering his thoughts, the brunette resumed his work._

_After exactly ten minutes, Hibari Kyouya finally gathered his thoughts and cleared his throat. Tsuna raised his eyes for awhile before continuing his work._

"_So what brings you here Kyouya? I am pretty sure your mission report was already passed the other day so I presume this is more of a friendly visit,"_

"_I do not engage on such worthless activities herbivore. I'm here to inform you about something,"_

_Tsuna paused in the middle of his scribbling and looked up at the now serious Kyouya. He smirked a little. Hibari Kyouya specifically approaching him just to inform him about something? This must be something interesting. Tsuna abandoned his work for awhile before approaching the wine bar._

"_Some wine perhaps, Kyouya?" the prefect nodded. As Tsuna began his journey towards the end of the hall, his discerning eyes never left the figure of his intelligence commander, observing everything that is supposed to be off on the guy. _

"_His posture is a bit slumped and his shoulders are too tense. His eyes are unfocused and his eyebrows are meeting as if he is very displeased about something. His hands are hid in his pocket but the bulge in it signifies that he is clenching it and too tight if I may add," Tsuna managed to observe this far as he poured two glasses of wine. He wordlessly offered it to Kyouya who downed it in one gulp. _

"_You seem to be troubled about something Kyouya,"_

_Hibari stiffened before relaxing completely. His face scrunched a little before his signature smirk was once again back. It seems that his usual mask is threatening to fall off._

"_What makes you arrive in such conclusion, eh spineless herbivore?"_

_Tsuna almost laughed out loud at the name-calling. If Hibari Kyouya starts calling you in different names, it means that you hit some cord. And such worthless jibe is not actually reaching Tsuna at all. He is THE Vonola Decimo after all. He practically owned the Underground and he handles thousands of mafia famiglias on his hand._

"_Oh? So the Hibari Kyouya is really bothered by something. Perhaps a woman?"_

_Hibari stiffened. The stupid __**carnivore**__ finally hit the bull's eye. He almost cursed loudly as the irritating intuition of his kicked in._

"_It is Chrome-chan isn't it?"_

_It is too late before Hibari could hide his shock. He turned at Tsuna wide eyed and with SHOCK written all over his face. The brunette could only sigh. The skylark finally realized it..._

"_I already know it without you telling me. I am the Boss you know. Of course, I know EVERYTHING. I would give you what you are asking for but answer my question first, are you sure about this?"Tsuna looked directly at his Cloud Guardian's cold eyes. _

_If only he did not a pride to protect, Hibari Kyouya would never have recovered from his initial shock. The herbivore knew EVERYTHING. There is no doubt about it as he stared at the glowing amber eyes of his... This person can never lie._

"_I think you already know my answer to that damned herbivore. You already knew this happen didn't you? Since the day you gave her to me as my partner?"Hibari almost let out a sarcastic smile before snorting. Tsuna smiled. So he figured it out._

"_Of course. This is my duty as the boss after all.."_

"_What? To marry off your guardians like what you did to Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru? Or the instance of Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana?"_

"_Hehe. You do not have to imply that I am playing matchmaker here Hibari-san,"_

"_Aren't you?"_

"_Okay, maybe just a bit. Since you already found it out, I'm giving you my blessing. Take care of Chrome-chan for me ok?"_

"_I did not ask for one herbivore," Hibari made his way out of the office but not turning back and muttering the words that Tsuna never dreamt of hearing from the prefect himself. _

"Non ho bisogno di te lo dice a me. Lei è la cosa che volevo più, dopo tutto ..." *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Ne, Chrome-chan, since words cannot support whatever I am supposed to tell you, will pictures suffice?" asked Tsuna as he managed to catch himself and bring his self back into reality.

Chrome nodded while Hibari now opened his eyes and gave some attention.

Tsuna whipped out a big photo album out of his drawer and he delighted as Chrome held the book tightly, as if expecting it to suck her in or something.

"Open it Chrome-chan, and you shall see the truth behind the layers of hidden lies,"

* * *

* _I don't need you telling it to me. She is the thing that I wanted most after all..._

_

* * *

_

This is the longest chapter yet. My laziness caught up on me once again.. Exams are coming up and my stupid body is not on the studying mode...

Hope I would pass the test somehow...

~sakurablossoms18~


	12. Capitolo Undici: Ottenere il Big Picture

Oooh, the cold weather is seeping through my body up to the bones... I had some free time so I updated this quickly. Now this is the time to see Chrome and Hibari's reaction. Please look forward to it!

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Getting the Big Picture_

(Capitolo Undici: Ottenere il Big Picture)

* * *

_Tsuna whipped out a big photo album out of his drawer and he delighted as Chrome held the book tightly, as if expecting it to suck her in or something._

"_Open it Chrome-chan, and you shall see the truth behind the layers of hidden lies,"_

_

* * *

_

Chrome clutched the huge album with trembling hands. This is the book that would answer all her questions. A huge part of her mind is urging her to open it but a smaller part is debating of it. What if this wretched thing contained Mukuro-sama and her wife's pictures? Chrome might 'accidentally' open the Path of Hell and throw it in the eternal abyss.

Putting aside Chrome's internal turmoil, Hibari Kyouya managed to get himself drag his legs to take a closer look on the thing that the herbivore gave to the pineapple head's puppet. It was a huge book with purple background a huge indigo butterfly. Really, who would choose such a ridiculous design? However, inspecting it closely, the butterfly seems to be moving.

Hibari blinked a few times to make sure that he is not dreaming. The thing is actually moving! As you look closer, the butterfly seems to be fluttering happily in the tight space, but a huge window opened and another thing came in. What is that? A skylark?

Willing herself to open it, Chrome took a deep breath and flipped over the enormous cover. She blinked a bit, as if absorbing what she is reading. A riddle?

_Sky,_

_Earth, _

_Hell,_

_The creature that owns the sky,_

_The mortal that dwells on the Earth,_

_The evil that guards the depths of Hell,_

_Lightness and Darkness shall meet,_

_The Darkness shall take over Lightness and relinquish itself to it,_

_The Lightness shall vanish and Darkness shall prevail,_

_Sky and Hell will become one and take over the Earth._

Are you kidding me? Chrome said to herself as she read the strange riddle. _The Lightness shall vanish and Darkness shall prevail? _What kind of statement is that? Is the darkness would take over the lightness? Is this supposed to be the end of the earth?

Chrome may be confused and clueless of the meaning of the riddle but Hibari got it the first time he read it. It is still a hunch but he is getting the meaning of this riddle. However, he would have to see it for himself. It is totally impossible.

"Turn in already slowpoke!" exclaimed Hibari. Chrome turned back and saw Hibari who is at least ten inches apart. Disregarding his rudeness, Chrome followed him anyways.

The second page is full of notes; notes that would surely reveal the secrets of this book. That is what she thought.

The first note in orange paper goes like this...

_Chrome and _,_

_I knew that this would happen that is why I put you two together... Hehe, sorry for scheming like this but my intuition is telling me that you belong together that is why I acted such._

_Good luck in your life and take care, both of you._

_I will always be the brother and the Boss that you two had after all these years..._

_Vongola Tenth,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

So the note if from the Boss. But the name beside Chrome is blank... Who is it?

The second note that Hibari saw accidentally is in yellow-range...

_My dearest Kyouya and _,_

_Heh, who would have thought that you managed to catch a woman before I did? Take care of ******-chan, do not hurt her with your coldness and stupid stubbornness!_

_However, I think she can handle you perfectly. After all, she is the only one who managed to tame the obdurate skylark._

_Cavallone Boss,_

_Dino_

How dare that stupid bronco call me obstinate? Hibari made a mental note to give a good bashing to the stupid bucking horse when they go back in their time. In the meantime, he would satisfy himself on imagining his impending peril. But who dared to cross his barriers and forced himself to be caged?

The thousands of notes that they didn't even bother to read went on and on for the next 20 pages. It is as if all the registered members of Vongola Famiglia and all the allied families said something (Chrome-chan, you're a genius! How did you know?). Finally, the next page revealed a photograph.

It is the picture of the obviously grown up Chrome with a man (his face is SUPER blurry) and the whole famiglia. If only she could really include herself in the picture, she would truly admire how the years have changed each and everyone in the Vongola Famiglia.

The Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, cannot be called a plain-faced, clumsy, boring. Dame-Tsuna is now gone and replaced by a regal man by his early twenties, smiling gently at the camera with his forever handsome amber eyes. His figure towered the petit woman beside him, Sasagawa Kyoko grew up to be a beautiful lady. Her hair grew longer and her childish face outgrew itself and she developed into a full-fledged woman. The Boss' hand is linked _closely_ on Kyoko's waist.

Sasagawa Ryohei is grinning widely at the camera while the woman beside him, a woman by the name Kurokawa Hana is standing beside him, unfazed by energy oozing guy. Same goes for Yamamoto Takeshi who is smiling widely, oblivious of the blatant stare of a woman, whom Chrome remembered as the frequent costumer at the sushi shop. Lambo is sucking a lollipop with I-pin beside him, munching a huge bun. At the far end of the photo, Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru are busily glaring at each other, unaware that the photographer is capturing away their moment.

Chrome marvelled at the pictures that demonstrated the development of each member of the family. Each picture is telling her something about what happened and changed. It is as if the picture is speaking to her. Despite all of these evidences, no picture is able to answer her previous question.

As they raked over the album, Chrome and Hibari almost laughed loud (well, technically, it is only Chrome) at the different quirks and perks that were captured and preserved in these photos.

At last, page however, a strange note is addressed to _Dokuro Chrome and Hibari Kyouya form ten years ago._

_My dearest self, Chrome and Hibari Kyouya,_

_I will go directly to the point. I hate to break it to you Chrome but Mukuro-sama found himself the woman he would spend his life with in the form of M.M. I know how painful it is for you but HE came. HE took away all the pain and sadness that I felt when Mukuro-sama left._

_You are not Dokuro Chrome anymore, you are now Hibari Chrome._

_Oi, my carnivore self, you better take care of this weak girl (Chrome) and guard her from that pineapple bastard. You are smart enough to know that this note is not a joke._

_The prophecy in the front page clearly states your relation with Kuromu. Tell her the legend, since she is the One. _

_Listen to the stupid herbivore for instructions since one more revelation is going to be presented to you._

_P.S. The album is enchanted to hide the identity of either of you. If you would look at the pictures again, you should be able to see yourselves clearly now. ^_^ _

_Hibari Kyouya and Chrome_

"Legend?" Chrome missed out the important detail and skipped over the controversial subject.

"Hn,"

"Could you please tell me what it is all about?"

"Why would I?"

"Because the note says so!"

"So what? It is not my obligation to follow such suspicious thing,"

"Sorry to break it to you but Chrome-chan, are you not at least shocked?" Tsuna said unbelievingly. Chrome just blinked at him.

"Shocked about what?"

"Kyouya is your husband,"

"The Cloud man is what?"

"Your husband,"

"Oh," and that is how our dear Chrome-chan fell into the deep abyss called unconsciousness.

As for Hibari, well, he is shocked by his marriage with Chrome but he is disturbed about the legend, and the other revelation.

* * *

How is it?

...

~sakurablossoms18~


	13. Capitolo Dodici:I segreti della Famiglia

To **Litari Hatake**, the chapters are in Italian. Quite confusing isn't it?

**Solitary cloud**, I shall look on to it. I'll keep in mind your request.

Well, here goes on...

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: The Secrets of the Allodola Family_

(Capitolo Dodici: I segreti della Famiglia Allodola)

* * *

"_The Cloud man is what?"_

"_Your husband,"_

"_Oh," and that is how our dear Chrome-chan fell into the deep abyss called unconsciousness._

_As for Hibari, well, he is shocked by his marriage with Chrome but he is disturbed about the legend, and the other revelation_.

* * *

_The Allodola Famiglia is the legendary clan who wiped out the dark forces of evil in the Middle Ages. During this period called Black Death, each person is forced to join a mafia family as a mode of protection. To join or not. It is the only means for survival. Families and homes were devastated as the heated feuds went on between the different prominent families who are fighting over the top._

_Among these prominent families is the Allodola, which means 'lark'. Nobody knew the members of this elite mafia. All they knew is that this unique group is composed of nearly all the geniuses and prodigies in the art of killing. Anybody who is rumoured to be assassinated by this family was not proven true. No clue or evidence is found._

_At that time, the head of the Allodola Famiglia, Hikyou Yabari, led the family into what is considered to be the greatest turning point of the bloody history of the mafia. Even bloodier that the history of the infamous Vongola Famiglia._

_Hikyou and his men faced the whole army of pleathors. 'Pleathor' is the common term used to refer to the keepers of the Ghoulach, the main gate of Hell. These creatures are like the splitting image of bulls that assume the form of humans. They are blind, but their supernatural hearing sense and smell manage to detect humans and devour them alive. _

_In order to protect whatever they have established, all the feuding families put a halt to their personal issues and united in order to massive the attack of the pleathors with Hikyou as their leader. _

_The siege of Hikyou and his men was successful; however, an unexpected reinforcement came to aid the falling pleathors. The lord of Ghoulach, Lior, arrived at the fight with thousands of pleathors behind his back. All hope was lost._

_The other families lost their only hope. All the things that they worked for will be forcibly taken over by the Lord of the Evil itself. Further resistance will not do them any good. As they were beginning to forfeit their legacy, one brave knight stepped up. It was none other than the leader of the Allodola, Hikyou._

"_Inhabitants of Earth, you should know that struggle is futile. This terrain is now MINE!" roared Lior as his minions all followed suit._

"_Silence you cruel monster! Your kind will never own this land that we all fought hard for! Our blood and sweat was poured in this place where we dwell in for thousands of years! Hikyou bravely stood his ground against the master of all evils._

_As Lior scorned and mocked Hikyou, the man remained unresponsive. Taking this as a sign of surrender, Lior ordered the capture of the great leader. But Hikyou had a strange power. A power that could save them all. A new hope that they would cherish. _

Sky,

Earth,

Hell,

The **creature **that owns the sky,

The **mortal** that dwells on the Earth,

The **evil** that guards the depths of Hell,

Lightness and Darkness shall meet,

The Darkness shall take over Lightness and relinquish itself to it,

The Lightness shall vanish and Darkness shall prevail,

Sky and Hell will become one and take over the Earth.

"_The great Allodola Famiglia which was intiated by a great man who had a mighty lark as his companion; I as the current head of this generation and you, Lior as the supreme leader of the forces of evil. You shall have your wish to conquer this land but you shall dwell in us. Yes, you shall take over our bodies and our souls shall vanish in this earth. However, as you take over our hearts and souls, you shall see the goodness and the concern for our people. Your evilness shall mean nothing to our views!"_

_As Hikyou spoke these words, each and every one of the members of the rival mafias was filled by some sort of wisdom and understanding. They eventually let themselves and the person in front of them to determine their fate. Whatever happens, it is the will of the creator. _

_Lior watched as the stupid mortal started to spout nonsense. But as he spoke those words, he felt as if his mind is out of his body and his self is floating in the air. Before he knew it, he is already inside the body of Hikyou. It seems that the foolish human is speaking of the truth._

_The founder of the Allodola Famiglia is no fool. He actually predicted that this will happen in the future and he is prepared for whatever may happen. He intended to sacrifice his family from the very start. It does not matter whether Lior attacked whatever generation it may be. _

_All the leaders are prepared for this. No matter which generation it is, the knowledge was passed. It so happen that Lior was unlucky because the man he encountered is truly troublesome._

_As all the pleathors began to take over the bodies of each of the members of the rivalling mafia families, they really felt the goodness within the mortals. Despite all the bloodshed and colourful history of each person, each individual had a reason and purpose for whatever they are fighting for. As if exorcised by a saint, the evilness that they had evaporated._

_They all lived together. They re-established the piece of land that they were fighting for before. With the leadership of Hikyou/Lior, they prospered. This place was later called Italy. The mafia wars were still rampant but it served as a tool for a competition of showing off the different capabilities of each family. The bloodshed was decreased as times passed by._

_And one day, after a century, a person who will lead the most powerful mafia in the whole world, a young man that goes by the name Giotto. There, in the same place and the same day that the prestigious Alodolla Famiglia was born, the Vongola Famiglia was established.

* * *

_

If ever you are all wondering what does this Allodola thingy have to do with my story, well to sum it all up, Hibari Kyouya is the great-great-great grandson of Hikyou Yabari. Fair enough? The Acqua Serpente is somewhat also connected with this legend.

~blossom-chan


	14. Capitolo Tredici: Le proprie opinion

I was gone for too long, I know. I will not make any excuses. Things have been a little bit hectic lately but I am back now, once again. I sincerely apologize to those who are waiting for the update.

I hope you would forgive me for my negligence...

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: His/Her Views_

Capitolo Tredici: Le proprie opinion

* * *

_And one day, after a century, a person who will lead the most powerful mafia in the whole world, a young man that goes by the name Giotto. There, in the same place and the same day that the prestigious Alodolla Famiglia was born, the Vongola Famiglia was established._

Kyouya

_What the heck happened to his future self? Did he lose his sanity or something? This must be the doing of that pineapple bastard. He must have done something to make his stupid self mate with that puppet. Yes, that must be it. There is no freaking hell that he would let himself be caged._

Chrome

**Oh, almighty and high Mukuro-sama, please tell me that this is just one of those horrible nightmares! This is just a dream that is not supposed to be mine! I swear to every paths of hell that the heaven and hell shall meet before I would sign the death contract to the evil skylark himself!**

_However, my future self should be aware that associating with weaklings would make him puny and useless. Using the herbivores for useful missions is acceptable, but mingling with them would be an utterly ridiculous action, not to mention, not beneficial._

**I know that I am a sinful person but this is just too much! I mean, I would accept it without complaints if it would have been Ken or Chikusa but to have the guardian of hell marry me is like mixing water with oil or achieving world peace. In short, it is IMPOSSIBLE!**

_There must be some kind of mistake in the herbivore's explanation. Considering that I really mated with that puppet, how come there was no interaction to both of us in the past? Was it some kind of hasty condition that suddenly occurred?_

**IF it is true that I married the Cloud man, then how come I do not feel any special feelings for Hibari-san? I mean, yes I consider him as a friend and a fellow guardian but that is all that. I am pretty much certain that I do not him, unless-**

_Did the herbi-puppet (Chrome) perform some kind of strange magic on me and misled me from my original path? This must be a powerful one.._

**Oh God, what in the God's name I am thinking! There is no way that Hibari-san fancies me, not the other way around! I must be delusional for thinking such preposterous! What would Mukuro-sama have thought of me when he finds it out? It would be mortifying!  
**

_Looking closely, if he would need to produce his offspring, the herbi-puppet is not a bad choice. She would not be emotionally attached to him and he could use her freely. (Kyouya you meanie!)_

**Maybe I should pay homage to all the Gods that Mukuro-sama introduced to me. Maybe, just maybe, I could change the future... I wish that these troublesome revelations would not be added yet again by another devastating one...**

It must be a wishful thinking for Chrome since this revelation is just a prelude to a more sinister and dark revelation. A truth that would foresee their destiny and the possible outcome.

* * *

This is totally out of my zone... Ahh.. Please tell me what you think. I bet it is all negative.. Ahh, ahh. I think I'm losing my touch..

~blossom- chan


	15. Capitolo Quattordici: Una nuova rivelazi

To **Merisela, **the chapter is too short isn't it? I totally agree with you in that. I shall do my best next time. Thank you for your patronage. :)

To **Litare Hatake, **I can best infer that you observed their super OOCness. I apologize with that. My brain is truly mushed that time and I can't think of anything that is not too dramatic. I hope that this chapter and the succeeding ones would be better. :)

To **The Last Page**, are you a new reader? As long as I can remember, you are new. Anyway, I'm glad that you took it as a funny one instead of all the negatove things that I think you would have said. Please enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

_It must be a wishful thinking for Chrome since this revelation is just a prelude to a more sinister and dark revelation. A truth that would foresee their destiny and the possible outcome._

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: A New Revelation_

(Capitolo Quattordici: Una nuova rivelazione)

* * *

**THE FUTURE**

Tsuna sighed once again and buried his face with his palms. Things are becoming worser. Earlier that day, he received a message that another ally family was eradicated by the Acqua Serpente. According to the message, the Lumaca* Famiglia, headed by Enrico went out to settle a business across the land. He was accompanied by five men and a chaperone. However, it seems that it was actually a trap and Enrico with his men were mercilessly killed. It took at least two days before it was reported to him.

Meanwhile, Chrome was still trying to absorb the fact that she was actually married to the Cloud man and Mukuro-sama had another woman in his life. Add Yuka-sama in the mix. What a disaster! Her dramatic thoughts before were merely spintaneously aroused since her mind cannot acept the fact that things really have changed.

"Chrome-chan?"

Chrome whipped up and her behold, a woman with the longest white hair, even longer that that of Squalo-san, and electrifying blue green eyes semm to be calling her.

"Hai? Is there something you need Miss?"

"Ah, forgive me. I forgot that you actually came from the past. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Amamiya Ayumi. I am the Vongola's #1 intelligence agent, aside from Hibari-san. It's nice to meet you. " Ayumi smiled and extended her right hand. Chrome looked at it for awhile before accepting her hand reluctantly.

"What can I do for you Amamiya-san?"

"Mou, stop with the Amamiya-san thingy. You can call me Ayu, just like before,"

"A-Ayu?"

"Better. So, what are you doing here all alone? It sure is strange that someone stops by this lake alone."

True enough, Chrome merely wanted to get away from the mansion but her feet seemed to come alive and dragged her to the lake where the Cloud Man and the guy who "Hoho's" like Santa Clause but with different intonation. His name was Kikyo, if her memory serves her right.

Ayumi sat down at a dried log and stared at the the lake. Chrome immediately followed and seated herself beside two remained quiet as the ripples continue to attack the placid lake.

"Ne, Chrome-chan, how did you know that you are in love with Hibari-san?" Ayumi asked out of the blue. Chrome could only blink in shock.

"A-ano, I don't know what you're talking about," she managed to reply. Ayumi smiled bitterly.

"I see," and silence once again reigned.

" My father was a businessman and my mother was a baker. I was happy and my life is already set. I dreamed of becoming a game producer. I am obssessed with the medieval Japan and all the wars that took place everywhere in the world. I took interest most especially in Italy, where mafia and the likes were originated from. Along the way, I digged up the history of a family called Estraneo Famiglia.

It was shocking. All the details that I uncovered using a disk I found lying incospicuosly in my father's library contained such gruesome information. They used kids in experimentation. They wanted to transfer the soul of a person to another. I was disgusted with what they have done. I swore from that day that I would never take a glance on everything that concerns the mafia.

One day, after school, I came home, but the 'home' that I called was replaced with rubbles and piles of ashes. I ran frantically and saw my house burned up. Father and Mother's corpses lied nearby. I just sat there. Unsure of what to do. My family is gone. My home is gone. I'm all alone.

Suddenly, as if the sky went down and graced me, I saw the person that is responsible of what I am now today. Boss. Ayumi chuckled bitterly.

A boy, who looks as young as I stopped in front of me and asked me if I was okay. I did not say anything and he scanned the area. When his eyes landed on my parent's corpses, his jaw tightened and his eyes took a very dangerous glint. He crouched down and held my hands. Those warm, soft hands.

"Excuse my rudeness but may I ask your name?"

"Amamiya Ayumi," I replied mechanically. He nodded and looked at my parents and the burned house.

"What happened here?"

As if hit by a bullet, my heart clenched tightly and a lump on my throat suddenly wanted to free itself. Before I knew it, I screamed with all my might and crumbled in front of the kind stranger. He held me close and comforted me as I confided to him everything that happened, including my discovery about the Estraneo Famiglia. When I finished crying, my eyes stung but I finally had the chance to gaze at the kind stranger's face.

Warm brown eyes stared at my blue green ones and a sense of peace washed me. He had an gravity defying hair that made me chuckle. Perhaps, I looked like an idiot for giggling crazy after crying but the stranger made no indication of pointing it out. He merely smiled and extended his hand. As if enchanted by his charming smile, I smiled as well and took his hand.

And that's how I became a member of the Vongola Famiglia. Imagine my surprise when the guy introduced himself as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo. He took me home and made me a part of his huge and loving family. When he was crowned as the official boss, he offered me a place in the Famiglia. I immediately jumped up the chance and so here I am. I did not become a game producer that I dreamt of but at least, I became one with the Mafia," Ayumi finished her tale with a smile. Chrome looked at her and wondered.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I wanted someone to understand me better,"

"Are you confused?"

"Yes. Very."

"What is it all about?"

"I think I'm in love with my best friend."

"Then, why are you confused if you are sure of what yo are feeling?"

"It's because I am forbidden to love him,"

"Why is that so?"

"Because of a curse. I am cursed."

"Eh?"

"Ever heard of the Alodolla Famiglia?"

"No. What does it have to do with anything?"

"It does have to do with **everything**,"

* * *

**Lumaca**- snail

A bit cliff hanger there. Anyways, I introduced another character which is one of he ones who I am fond of. Later, Ayumi would play a very large role during the battle between the Acqua Serpente and the Vongola. Anyway, so what do you think?

The next chapter would be about the continuation of Ayumi's tale and Chrome would actually hear the story behind the prophecy.

* * *

Ciao!

**~blossom-chan**


	16. Capitolo Quindici: Master e Mistress

To **Syliphico**, thank you for the compliment. I guess, I was a bit surprised with your comment. Ahaha, I'm glad you liked my story. Enjoy reading!

To **Okuri Soji, **rated M? Hmm, the matter of changing the rating? It's easy. Just click the necessary buttons and VOILA! Finished! But changing the CONTENTS to rated M? Quite hard. I think I'm not ready for that yet.

As for your request of more TYL 1896 scenes, well, perhaps, the chapter after this one would be satisfy you craving...

Readers, I truly apologize for the grammatical errors and misspelled words in the last and this chapter. My MS Word is currently down and I'm using WordPad in writing this. I hope you would understand.

* * *

_"Ever heard of the Alodolla Famiglia?"_

_"No. What does it have to do with anything?"_

_"It does have to do with everything,"_

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Master and Mistress_

(Capitolo Quindici: Master e Mistress)

* * *

**STILL IN THE FUTURE**

"I sai before that I am Vongola's #1 intelligence agent aside from Hibari-san. That is the truth. Because if you would ever ask anyone in the Underworld who is the number one in intelligence work, no doubt that they would answer "Allodola", said Ayumi.

"Allodola? What does that mean?"

"Lark. The mighty skyark. Allodola is actually a legendary clan in the Midle Ages who wiped out the forces of the evil. The story is quite long so to summarize it, the current leader that time, Hikyou Yabari and his men fought the Lord of the Evil, Lior. Even when Lior too over the bodies of Hikyou and his men, the passion and determination never ceased to exist within themselves. This is the reason why Lior failed to take over the Earth. The entire Allodola Famiglia became their hosts but never once did they break free and took control,"

"But I never met such person. Mukuro-sama never met him in any of the six paths that he mastered,"

"Yes. The reason is that Rokudo Mukuro was stil not exising in this world when this happened. He may be old but this legend is older that the Vongola itself,"

"So, this Hikyou Yabari actually saved the people back then from being taken over by Lior?"

"Exactly. Now, Chrome-chan, when you hear the name 'Hikyou Yabari', does it not ring a bell?"

"Eh?"

"Try jumbling the letters,"

Chrome's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Jumble the letters? Then.. She made an illusion of the words Hikyou Yabari and jumbling it. True enough, when she landed on a certain arrangement, it sure DID ring a bell.

"Hibari Kyouya,"

"Correct. Hibari Kyouya is actually the great-great-great grandson of the Hikyou Yabari. Just as the Boss is to the Vongola Primo. Ironic, isn't it?"

"But still, what is the connection of this to your curse?"

"Excellent question. You see, I am a member of the Foundation, the intelligence department of the Vongola, which was founded by none other than Hibari Kyouya. He may deny that he is part of the Vongola and hates crowding, he cannot deny that he established the Foundation in order to aid the Vongola during the Millefiore Famiglia's reign. He researched the nature and the origin of the Box Weapons.

Now, during this search, he threw his name and adopted a a namesake, 'Allodola', his great-great-great grandfather's famiglia. He became a legend in intelligence gathering while bearing this name. The truth is once you are a member of the Foundation, you are not allowed to fall in love,"

"Why?" Chrome asked. What is so wrong with falling in love? Is Cloud Man forcing others to ignore the emotions that humans are supposed to feel? Ayumi shrugged in response.

"Hibari-san emphasized that once we became members of that instution, we must sacrifice everything that we have. Family, friends, everything. You see, as we gather useful data for the family, we risk the lives of our loved ones and those around us. We cannot protect them everytime. This is the reason why Hibari-san enforced this rule in the Foundation. Those who are weak-hearted are not welcomed. This is our curse,"

"But why did you join such dangerous and lonely group?" asked Chrome. To the illusionist's surprise, Ayumi's tortured expression melted and turned into an angelic smile. She looked at Chrome's direction and smiled.

"Because of you,"

Chrome looked stunned and speechless. Because of her? Did she do something wrong? Chrome taught of all the negative things that she may have done to cause a person such a misery but Ayumi's chuckle made her stop.

"I know what you're thinking. You probably thought that you have done something bad in order to make me join such a miserable group," Chrome merely blushed in confirmation.

"Well, I'm sorry to say it but your inference is wrong. I joined the Fooundation because of your relationship with Hibari-san,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ah, yes. It was a big commotion when the members of the Foundation heard the rumor that our leader allowed himself to be caged. In short, he would get married. This mysterious girl grabbed our attention and we are all hungry for answers. Imagine our surprise when Hibari-san broke the rumors himself and asked for your hand in your 18th birthday party. Your reaction was priceless!"

Ayumi accompanied this with a chuckle and Chrome blushed hotly.

"You were gaping like a fish out of water when Hibari-san jumped in front of you while you were dancing with the Boss and grabbed you without notice. He led you to the gardens. Boss just smirked at your retreating backs and forbid us to follow you.

The whole hall was wrapped with tension. Nobody knew of Hibari-san's intentions, aside from Boss apparently. When you returned, we were hit by a bolt of ligtning when you showed your engagement ring and with Hibari-san announcing the engagement,"

"I-is that true?"

"Yep. Rokudo-san never said a word during that drama. It seems that Boss told him about it beforehand. Before we knew it, it was your wedding. Yes, the magical wedding. It was dubbed as the "Wedding of Dreams", if I may recall,"

"Wedding of Dreams?"

"It's true. Hibari-san, for the first time in my life, and the others is I may add, saw him smile. That is something that can only happen in my dreams. Anyways, I think Boss had it all documented that is why I suggest that you just watch it later. Well, I joined the Foundaton because I was inspired by your story," Ayumi smiled before gazing at the lake once again.

"You had a wonderful marriage despite your difference in attitude. Your personalities complimented each other well. Well enough to earn you a title from the members of the Foundation. I'm just a teeny bit closer to you that is why you allowed me to call you by your first name,"

"Title?"

" Master and Mistress of the Foundation and Allodola Famiglia,"

* * *

Well, I guess I should bid you all a goodnight since classes resume tommorow.

Ciao!

**~blossom-chan**


	17. Capitolo Sedici: Riflessioni

This chapter is dedicated to **Okuri Soji**, well, this is all yours... Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Musings_

(Capitolo Sedici: Riflessioni)

* * *

_"You had a wonderful marriage despite your difference in attitude. Your personalities complimented each other well. Well enough to earn you a title from the members of the Foundation. I'm just a teeny bit closer to you that is why you allowed me to call you by your first name,"_

_"Title?"_

_" Master and Mistress of the Foundation and Allodola Famiglia,"

* * *

_

**THE PAST**

Chop. Chop.

Hibari Chrome continued her rythmical chopping as the knife went up and down he chopping board. She is in the middle of her cooking the lunch, only 45 minutes until the bell rings that signals for lunch. As usual, her husband is busily roaming around his beloved school, looking for possible preys that dared to violate the rules of the Namimori High.

It was rather stranger really, how she came to end up as Hibari Chrome, the wife and mate of the illusive skylark and Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya. It may have been a surprise for everybody, especially to their fellow guardians when Kyouya barged in her debut party, the same day when she knew solved the complexity of the Namimori prefect. She remembered it as if it was yesterday...

_Flashback_

_It was a special day. Dokuro Chrome, the sole female Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, and the flower of the bunch will celebrate her 18th birthday. She insisted that there is no need for a grand celebration but Boss persisted and forced her to accept the party through heavy persuasion. (Boss can be pretty convincing when he willed himself to be so.)_

_In the end, she is at her room, as early as 10 am, various people entered and exited her room. Each guardian of the Famiglia had a room for his/her own. Boss made it this way in order to prevent the guardians from getting tired of going to and fro to their respective houses but for safety purposes as well. Kyoko-san, Haru-san, I-pin-chan and Bianchi-san also had their respective rooms in the mansion._

_The rooms are designed and suited to the element that the guardians represented. Since Chrome is the Mist Guardian, her room is decorated with a pale shade of indigo. A magical butterfly adorned her sheets. She cast a spell on it to make it move. A simple work desk which contains some paperworks and a lampshade was beside her bed. Beside it, a table with drawers had a picture of the Famiglia together. There is a table with two chairs in the far end of the room. Her room had the view of the lake outside the mansion._

_It is funny how she practically adored her room when she saw it at first glance. The color schemes, the furniture, the view, it was all perfect. She disticntly remember hugging Boss with all her might when he presented to her. It was the first time that she had a decent room of her own since she became Chrome. This is HOME._

_Being a part of the Vongola Famiglia is interesting. There is no single day that may be called boring. It seems that the quirky members of this large family had issues of their own that needed to be solved each day. Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san's fighting, Sasagawa-san's sparring matches with Boss, Lambo-chan's selfish requests, Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san's constant quarelling. _

_Hibari-san. During our siege against Byakuran, I can vividly remember how his future self helped me survive. He gave me the resolve to live and provide for my own. It was through him that I realized my true worth and how I can be productive to Mukuro-sama. _

_After that incident, my former fear of him was diminished and replaced with newfound respect and gratitude. It was a bit unnerving that he easily brushed away my thanks but I later found out that he was not used of being acknowledged. It must have been hard to be always feared. She did not have the inkling that this change of perspective is the first sign of their love story._

_Anyway, I'm getting out of the topic. Okay, so I am talking about my party, yes. Kyoko-san and Haru-san awoke me at 8 and forced me to eat breakfast. I was totally clueless of what they were planning but they assured me and just told me to wait. I obeyed and I regretted it._

_There were hairdressers, masseurs, cosmeticians, nail artists, and other people all concerned in pampering and beatifying people. At least you get the idea. In that same day, I had a full body massage and spa, pedicure and manicure, hair styling, and body wax. I lost track of time as different people began fixing me up. I never said it aloud but I actually enjoyed it all._

_Finally, after 7 excruciating hours, the agents of beauty finally performed their finishing touches. It was all worth it._

_"Ah, ah, you look so lovely *fiore piccolo!" exclaimed Lulu, her new self-proclaimed fashion and beauty guru. Chrome could only smile shyly._

_True enough, the Mist Guardian looked as if all the beauty hidden in her pineapple inspired hairstyle, green Kokuyo uniform and eyepatch was released. Her har was let down and style in a single braid. Her eyepatch was removed completely and Mukuro-sama performed some spell in order o restore her old eye. The green Kokuyo uniform was replaced with a modest indigo V-cut gown with solid diamond stones embroidered on it. A two-inch high heeled stilletos encased her dainty feet. She was a goddess in hiding._

_The staffs and all the assistants in her transformation nodded in agreement. Her porcelain-like skin complimented well her indigo gown. They felt that the hard work in transforming this fiore piccolo is nothing. They finally filed out of the room, also getting ready for the party._

_Finally, Kyoko and Haru arrived, also wearing a burgundy and cream white gown respectively. Both looked beautiful._

_"Chrome-chan, you look fabulous!"_

_"Ha-hi I'm sure many guys would drool at the mere sight of you! "_

_Chrome just blushed at their compliments. The two accompanied Chrome until the official start of the party at 6. Before the strike of 6, the two lead the birthday girl into the grand staircase of the ballroom. A grand party calls for a grand entrance of the celebrant._

_"Let us all welcome our birthday celebrant, the Vongola Mist Guardian, * signora Chrome!" the guests bursted into an applause. However, to their confusion, there was no sign of the said lady. They were about to buzz when finally, SHE descended. The goddess finally graced the Earth._

_It was not an uncommon knowledge that Dokuro Chrome is the sole woman in the prestigious Vongola Famiglia. It may be a subject of question but the qualms about her capability was banished immediately as she proved herself to be MORE than capable. She is the flower of all the bunch and the other guardians treat her as their little sister. _

_Well, these so-called 'brothers' of her are now alert, seeing that their sister managed to ensnare almost half of the male population of the guests (generally consisted of singles). This would spell trouble._

_As Chrome slowly descended the steps, thousands of pair of eyes seem to follow her movement. She had the huge urge to run but her ears still ring of the encouragement of her friends. _

_"You are beautiful Chrome-chan, never doubt that,"_

_She straightened her back and flashed a small smile to the crowd. At the foot of the stairs, she saw Boss, with his ever presents warm smile, beside him, all the guardians were there. Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Sasagawa-san, even Lambo-chan, Mukuro-sama who had the strangest expression, but there is one person missing. Cloud Man._

_Tsuna noticed Chrome's faraway look and turned on his back. Ah, so she noticed that a certain someone is missing. He secretly smiled. It seems that it is not actually on-sided. Kyouya would make his move today and as the Boss, he needed to aid his struggling guardian._

_"Shall we dance *la mia donna?" Tsuna smiled at his guardian/sister. Chrome nodded and smiled as her Boss led her to the dance floor. A song was played afterwards._

_She spun around and she felt the true joy of having a brother who cared for her, she somehow landed to the arms of Gokudera-san who smiled and wished her a happy birthday, next was Yamamoto-san with his impish smile, Sasagawa-san with his EXTREME greeting, Lambo-chan's cute smile, and finally, Mukuro-sama's awaiting arms. He spun and twirled her but he didn't dare to say a word. Chrome was tempted to poke him and see if she would get a reaction but it seems that it is not needed._

_"Trust him Chrome. He's telling the truth," with that, Mukuro returned her to the arms of Boss._

_"Eh? Mukuro-sama, what do you-_

_"Shh. Just wait patiently Chrome-chan. You would figure it out later. I promise," Boss looked at me sympathetically and I nodded in confusion. What does he mean? Soon enough, I got my wish. I knew it all._

_An unknown force grabbed me and led me away from the ballroom. It lead me to the gardens._

_"Dokuro Kuromu,"_

_There was only one person who prnounced my name like that. I turned around and I saw HIM. _

_"Cloud Man?"_

_He remained silent. I also did, since I learned during my experience with him that he falls into silence before speaking._

_"Do you still harbour feelings for that pineapple bastard?" he asked me frankly. I could only blink at astonishment._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"You heard me the first time. I dislike to repeat myself,"_

_"Oh, yes. I don't actually know," she trailed off. _

_Mukuro-sama is her salvation. He saved her when it she thought it was the end. She respect him and wanted his happiness. But does she love him? Not the romantic kind of love but more of brother type and -_

_She did not have any chanc to ponder more about it since Hibari's impatience reached its toll and he scooped her in his arms and captured her lips._

_It was like being electrocuted with high voltage. His lips on her felt that sparks seems to run down her nerves and leave her body all tingly. She never had the idea that he would kiss her like this._

_"So, do you still like that pineapple bastard?" he whispered to her in his husky voice, They were both panting, trying to regain all the lost air that they both lost during that magical kiss. Chrome felt her cheeks flush._

_"I want you," _

_Her head whipped up at that. Did she hear it right? He WANTS her? _

_"But-_

_"Just shut up and swallow it up. I want you as my mate," he continued. _

_Mate? What are they, birds? Ah, yes, his love for birds was one of the traits that totally contrasted his demeanor. He wants her PERIOD. Now what?_

_"Stop thinking of that bastard and be mine,"_

_"Are you asking me out?"_

_"No, I want you to be my mate,"_

_"That's the same,"_

_He smirked ferally. I had the slight glimpse of a predator that found its prey and enjoyed its misery._

_"So, does being a mate include bearing my offsprings?" he went if possible closer to me and breathe dangerously close to my neck. We stayed for that same position for about sometime. He sighed inaudibly and steeped far. Creating a good distance between us. His expression was unreadable._

_"I suppose that you decline my offer. Forget whatever words I let out. Farewell," he uttered as he turned around to leave me there. Alone. Is he insane? After indirectly confessiing to me, he would just leave like that? No way. I activated my illusions._

_The gigantic gardens of the Vongola mansion turned into the familiar Prefect Room in the Namimori High. Hibari raised his eyebrows. He hated illusions but seeing the room brought back memories. Chrome sat down in one of the couches and conjured a pot of tea. he poured two glasses and placed one at the opposite of her. She was inviting for him to drink tea with her._

_"I believe I need a proper explanation first Hibari-san," Chrome drank her tea calmly. Being the only female guardian in the Vongola forced her to become professional in dealing with people, especially males. It is needed in her job._

_"I offered, you refused, end of story," Hibari countered._

_"How would I accept such suddena announcement? Reasons please. I need reasons,"_

_He looked at her quizically._

_"So loving a person actually needed reasons? Tch. How troublesome. I shouldn't have fallen in the first place," he muttered. Chrome could only gape in shock. He is professing his love for her as if it was as simple as the weather?_

_"You do know what you're talking about right? she exclaimed. He looked offended and she immediately apologized. Silence reigned. Only the sound of sipping echoed in the room._

"Trust him Chrome. He's telling the truth,"

_"So it's true then?" she finally asked. She remebered Mukuro-sama's words. So this is what he is reffering to? Hibari nodded._

_"Yes,"_

_"What?"_

_"I'll be your girlfriend, mate, whatever," she said. He looked at her, fascinated. She just smiled. Well, at least he got what he wanted. No need to dwell on such trivial things. He immediately procured a gorgeous ring and slipped it on her ring finger._

_She gazed at it before staring at his cool steel silver eyes. He dipped down and captured her lips, once again. Her heart in tow._

_They returned at the party and he wasted no time in announcing their marriage. Obviously, they were all shocked. Well, let them deal with it. The girl in question herself just knew it too recently._

_End of Flashback_

"The soup is burning," a voice interrupted her musings and Chrome scrambled to tend to the soup she was making. It was literally burned. She sighed on defeat.

"What are you doing that you spaced off and wasted food?" Kyouya said as he snaked his arms on her waist. Chrome smiled and leaned. These are the rare moments and Kyouya let himself loosen up.

"Nothing. Just remembering the good things," she smiled before planting a tender kiss on his lips. He returned it with equal fervor and steered her on their makeshift bedroom.

The burned soup lay forgotten.

* * *

_fiore piccolo_- little blossom

_signora_-lady

_la mia donna_- my lady

So... This is an extra long chapter.

Review? ^_^

**~blossom-chan**


	18. Capitolo Diciassette: Il Mostro Dagli Oc

To **P3achi3 **, I'm glad that you liked it. I actually racked my brains in thinking for the most suitable way for him to propose and this is what I have ended up with.

To **Okuri Soji, **haha. I actually chuckled out loud when I read your review. I'm honored that you actually found my chapter dedication of your liking. As for your cyber hug and kiss? I'll be very happy to receive it. Many thanks. ^_^ Please continue in supporting this fic.

To **lala**, thank you and welcome to my fanfic. I could safely say that Hibari-san has a very _unique_ way of relaying his feelings to other people. Well, enjoy this chapter!

To **Merisela, **thank you. :) I have to admit that my hibernation lasted for quite a long time. I was a bit sad that my first reviewers were gone, but a huge smile spread over my face when I saw your name. As for Chrome cooking, well, a wife should at least cook for her husband right? The proposal was actually the fruit of my brainstorming that actually took for a very long time. I guess I really wanted to portray Hibari-san in the most realistic way.

Please look forward on the further chapters.

To **Monemezurashii Merodii no Moe **, I would consider your suggestion. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter...

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: The Green-Eyed Monster_

(Capitolo Diciassette: Il Mostro Dagli Occhi Verdi)

* * *

_"The soup is burning," a voice interrupted her musings and Chrome scrambled to tend to the soup she was making. It was literally burned. She sighed on defeat._

_"What are you doing that you spaced off and wasted food?" Kyouya said as he snaked his arms on her waist. Chrome smiled and leaned. These are the rare moments and Kyouya let himself loosen up._

_"Nothing. Just remembering the good things," she smiled before planting a tender kiss on his lips. He returned it with equal fervor and steered her on their makeshift bedroom._

_The burned soup lay forgotten.

* * *

_

**STILL IN THE PAST**

Tsuna's POV

It was a normal day actually. He woke up (which was only forced) early by Reborn's 100 ton hammer. He ate half of his breakfast (since Lambo stole the other half when he looked away) and went to school together with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun.

At the gate, as usual, hordes of fangirls and several boys crowded together to catch glimpse on his Cloud Guardian. It seems that these creatures do not value their lives since they actually dared to go closer to the Namimori Prefect from the future. He unleashed his deathly tonfas and swung it recklessly to drive them away. Thankfuly, the bell rang, saving them fron Hibari-san's wrath.

They hurried to their classroom. It was history, and their professor is no boring and sleep worthy one. He was attentive and strict, ready to lash out his lethal boardwork to anyone who is caught not paying attention on his class or being late. They do not need a detention when the danger lurks nearby.

As usual, no one bothered to greet me, I sat down to my desk and watched as Gokudera's fan club and Yamamoto's fans would wait and greet them first thing in the morning. He felt happy for his guardians but a tiny bit part of him fells jealous of the attention given to them. It vanished as soon as it started to show. The class is about to start.

He's late. We all thought as the clock ticked by. The period starts at 8 in the morning but our professor is still not showing but at 8:15. Different speculations went on with our minds as we sat patiently, waiting for him to arrive. Finally, at 8:30, someone slid the door and walked briskly in front. However, it is not our terror teacher in front of us. No definitely not.

"Good morning class. As much as I am late, if I may confess, there was a problem that I attended to and made me lose the track of time. I would be your substitue teacher for the meantime. Your teacher, Kitagawa-sensei was hospitalized due to mild heart stroke," our substitute teacher said as the class burst into murmurs.

The class celebrated at the prospect of having the following days as enjoyable and stress-free one. Boy, they sure are dreaming in the broad daylight.

"Ne, sensei, what is your name?" asked by a random boy. The whispers died down as the whole male population quieted them selves to hear our teacher's reply. The teacher looked sheepish and she let out an embarasses laugh.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry. I am Hi- Dokuro Chrome, by the way. You can just call me Dokuro-sensei. Please take care of me in the future," and our substitute teacher, my future Mist Guardian began teaching as our substitute teacher starting that day.

End of POV

A week has passed since Chrome started teaching history to the class where her Boss belongs to. It may be a bit tedious but it is not something that she cannot handle. World history is one of her strong points and it would not hurt to take up another profession aside from being a member in the mafia. No that she hated her job, of course.

However, in contrary of Chrome's enjoyment in her new job, Hibari loathed his new job. He needed to bite to death numerous herbivores who committed serious offenses that almost made them end up in the hospital. He toned it down since he didn't want his wife to find it out.

Hibari Kyouya is not jealous, PERIOD.

Those stupid herbivores merely talked about their new sensei in such a close, and _intimite_ manner that he deemed it impolite and improper. It was not jealousy as he felt his fist clench tightly as theyalked about how long her hair is, her cup size, her long, creamy legs and other things that he would not bother to mention.

Well, at least they got their lesson. Never mess with Hibari Kyouya's **possession**.

Hibari Chrome is his, and his only.

* * *

This chapter is only the first part of the start of the arrival of the Acqua Serpente. More or less, they would be introduced to the next chapter or the next one. Please look forward to it!

I need to sleep now. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Oh, please ...zzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

**~blossom-chan**


	19. Capitolo Diciotto: Davvero Opposti Si At

To **Okuri Soji, **as expected, the first reviewer of the latest chapter.. I'm glad that most of the reviews I've read liked Hibari's "not-so-obvious" way of showing off his jealousy. As for the question whether Chrome will get pregnant? Hmm, I wonder?... Well, let's see if that would be able to happen in this fic of mine. Thanks for the review! ^_^

P.S. Be careful. Hibari just contacted me and is willing to bargain one of his and Chrome-chan's wedding candid photo in exchange of your current location.. (Though I do not know where you are :P) I gave him some false info.

Hibari: I will bite you to death herbivore! *swinging wildly his tonfas to my precious computer)

CRASH!

blossom-chan: NOOOO! *blossom-chan's dreams crushed*

To **Merisela, **ahaha.. 'lurking around' makes it so suspicious.. anyway, thanks for the review and I would look forward for more reviews..

To **Lala, **I apologize for my mistake. I confess that I am not a French or have any expertise or even if just a vague knowledge of the French language. I actually rely on a software in order to translate for me the words/phrases in Italian. Uhhm, it's actually Italian... or am I wrong? Anyway, thanks for the reminder. Please enjoy this chapter.

To **lala, **well, miss real lala, I'm glad that you liked the jelousy monster that Hibari truly is. Well, Chrome is beautiful from the beginning so it is not entirely unbelievable that she's got admirers right? ^_^

To **P3achi3, **it was a good thing that this sub thingy actually worked. I guess, this new role of hers would play a huge role in executing my plot. Thanks for the review and Hibari's not-so-calm side would actually show up quite a bit as Dino and Chrome's past relationship will be revealed. Thanks for the review!

To **Litare Hatake**, well, thank you for that praise! I would say that I actually spent a great deal fo thinking in thinking of the most plausible and realistic Hibari's way of proposal. Well, there is no doubt that this couple is the BEST! (Not that I'm against other pairings, it's just that I love theirs more.) :P

I have to admit that I was delighted with all the reviews I got from my latest chapter... Please continue your reviews/comments/suggestions. Your review would be much helpful during my wool gathering and data processing.. I actually planned to take the scene up a notch but decided against it since its VALENTINE'S DAY! I wouldn't stir up trouble on the heart's day!

WARNING: This chapter contains Hibari and Chrome (well, Hibari is a bit subtle in showing it) uber sweetness so please hang on from your sit.. :)

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL!**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Opposites Do Really Attract_

(Capitolo Diciotto: Davvero Opposti Si Attraggono)

* * *

_Hibari Kyouya is not jealous, PERIOD._

_Those stupid herbivores merely talked about their new sensei in such a close, and intimite manner that he deemed it impolite and improper. It was not jealousy as he felt his fist clench tightly as theyalked about how long her hair is, her cup size, her long, creamy legs and other things that he would not bother to mention._

_Well, at least they got their lesson. Never mess with Hibari Kyouya's possession._

_Hibari Chrome is his, and his only._

* * *

_You're a morning kind of person_

The warmth that I basked in at night vanished at daybreak.

_Everything is spic and span_

I can still remember that day, the day that made me realize that I truly love you.

_I could live with all the clutter_

Papers were strewn everywhere, a cup of coffee, a pack of bird treats and clothes lay astray. You were never fond of cleaning up, that is why it became my job since I became your mate.

_Stay so late at night I can_

Boss asked for you to stay that day at the mansion because a trouble rose and your presence is needed there. A note, even a message was unseen. I sat there, waiting in vain for you to come back.

_I would often think it out loud_

How come I fell in love with you? Why are you making me worry so much? I agonized over this throughout the whole night. You came back the next day, looking as fresh as summer, as if nothing is wrong. I looked like an emotional wreck.

_Say whatever's on my mind_

I hate you Kyouya! Why are you making me feel this way? We always argue about everything but this went too far! A note or a message would have sufficed, but you did not even bother to send me one! What kind of husband are you?

_You would rather keep your mouth shut_

After my ranting, you did not even say a damned word. I felt pathetic.

_Leave the details all behind_

Perhaps I never really tamed the skylark. I never did anything worthy of your trust. I was always kept in dark. I never knew anything. I never knew that you did not sleep a wink. I never knew you had to deal with a dangerous psycho criminal who threatened the lives of our comrades. I never knew how you felt so torn and broken because you had to kill many people. I never knew how much you yearned for me to be there. I never knew. Because I never bothered.

My stupid sulking prevented me to see your suffereings.

_You take me just as I am_

How come you could forgive me so easily? Where did the mighty skylark's pride go? Where? Damn it Kyouya, why are you being so damn kind?

_No more, no less, just as I am, oh yeah_

They never knew the true nature of my husband. The skylark, mighty, loyal and forgiving. He would always accept me just as I am. I am Hibari Chrome, I am Dokuro Chrome, once the puppet of Rokudo Mukuro, but I am also Nagi, the weak and pathetic girl who yearned for her parent's love. You accepted me as for what I am, and not for who I aren't.

_I wanna go right, you'd rather go left_

"Kyouya, let's go shopping! Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with cherries and strawberries on top?"

"Fine."

_I wanna go fight, you'd rather be quiet_

"Hibari Kyouya! Stop picking a fight on every male that looks at me for 5 seconds!"

"..."

"Kyouya!"

_I wanna be right, you'd rather be wrong_

"Come on Kyouya, just this once? I'm sure that Boss would be very glad if we could attend just this once?"

"It is just a waste of time. Let the herbivores do it themselves,"

"But-

"End of discussion,"

_I wanna be weak, you'd rather be strong_

"Kyo! I-I killed him! I'm a murderer! I'm a murderer!"

"Shhh.. Everything will be alright... I'm here."

_Movin' along, singin' our song_

_Opposites do attract_

"Chocolate is the best flavor of ice cream ever!"

"Vanilla is,"

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla,"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Fine, judge it yourself,"

He dipped low and took me by the mouth. I never knew vanilla tasted this good...

_Needing each other, always together_

_Opposites do attract_

"Kyouya, what will you do when I die?"

"Nothing,"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I would lose any ability I possess then,"

_You would rather choose to follow_

_I would rather lead the play_

"Kyouya, how come you never accepted Boss' offer of the advisor position? If it was me, I would have gladly accepted,"

"It's not necessary,"

"That does not answer my question.. Ne, why?"

"Because my chance of being with you would be lessened,"

_I would do it all tomorrow_

_You would do it all today_

"Kyo! Stop being so workaholic! There is always tommorow! Come on, let's go out,"

"Later,"

_I just want the nitty-gritty_

_You would rather summarize_

_Every detail of the story_

_That you never emphasize_

"Where are you going at this time Kyouya?"

"The herbivore Boss summoned me,"

"What for?"

"A mission,"

"When will you be back?"

"Bye,"

Without a glance, you left me, shivering under the cold, dark, moonlit night...

_You take me just as I am_

_No more, no less, just as I am, oh yeah_

_I wanna go right, you'd rather go left_

_I wanna go fight, you'd rather be quiet_

_I wanna be right, you'd rather be wrong_

_I wanna be weak, you'd rather be strong_

_Movin' along, singin' our song_

_Opposites do attract_

_Needing each other, always together_

_Opposites do attract_

_You take me just as I am_

_No more, no less, just as I am, oh yeah_

_I wanna go right, you'd rather go left_

_I wanna go fight, you'd rather be quiet_

_I wanna be right, you'd rather be wrong_

_I wanna be weak, you'd rather be strong_

_Movin' along, singin' our song_

_Opposites do attract_

_Needing each other, always together_

_Opposites do attract_

_Movin' along, singin' our song_

_Opposites do attract_

_Needing each other, always together_

_Opposites do attract_

_Movin' along, singin' our song_

_Opposites do attract_

_Needing each other, always together_

_Opposites do attract_

"You're listening to that thing again?" I turned around and saw him, tie loose and wearing a very rare smile that only I, have the privilage of seeing.

"It is our theme song after all," I said as I smiled and played the song over again.

He scooped me up and we danced, just as we did during our wedding day.

_Movin' along, singin' our song_

_Opposites do attract_

_Needing each other, always together_

_Opposites do attract_

"Happy anniversary, Kuromu. *_Ti penso sempre_,"

"Happy anniversary too, my dearest sylark. I know, I know...

* * *

_Ti penso sempre_—I always think of you.

* * *

The song is entitled **Opposites Attract **by Juris. This is an OPM (Original Pilipino Music). I just heard this and I had the huge urge to use this in celebrating the heart's day for this wonderful couple.

I wish you all lots of love this day!

* * *

**Buon San Valentino!**

_(Happy Valentine's Day!)_

* * *

**~blossom-chan**


	20. Capitolo Diccianove: Crisi

To **Okuri Soji**, hmm... well, I have to admit that the format is really confusing and all.. No worries! I, myself am confused with the lyrics and the fic itself. As for Hibari's favorite flavor, that was a random guess.. :) But based from his personality, I think that vanilla would suit him the best.

CRASH!

blossom-chan: What's going on?

Hibari: Stupid herbivore, surrender **that** herbivore to me! Struggle or I'll bite you to death!

blossom-chan: Who is that? *realization*

He swung his tonfas dangerously and missed my laptop at a very miniscule inch.

Okuri Soji, RUNN! (blossom-chan running with her laptop and Hibari running after her)

To **Lala 123, **thank you for the compliment. I'm not sure about the french fics at all since I only speak English, my native language, Tagalog and Kapampangan, our dialect here in our province. Anyways, enjoy reading!

To **Lady Psychopath**, miss reader who rarely reviews, so you're also fond of vanilla? :) I apologize for the late update. My junior year is very hectic now that the school is coming to an end. Enjoy reading!

To **Chrome-yuuki, **a fellow Filipina? Salamat, first time palang akong tinawag na astig, haha.. medyo weird kasi ako dahil nga nerd. Favorite song ng ate ko yung kanta ni Juris kaya sinama ko yon sa Valentine's special... well, Good luck sa pagbabasa! ^_^

To **kuuromuu-chii, **a new reader? Welcome! Thank you for taking time reading and reviewing this story.. Please tune in for more updates! :)

OMG! I was caught up with the Fanfiction. Net Error Type 2 which prevents me from updating my stories! I was supposed to post this two weeks ago, but well, you get the idea. Thanks for the wait!

Thankfully, someone is so much helpful for me to know how to overcome this technicalities!Many thanks to** Advent of Shadows**!

* * *

_Capitolo Diciannove: Crisi_

(Chapter Nineteen: Crisis)

* * *

_Movin' along, singin' our song_

_Opposites do attract_

_Needing each other, always together_

_Opposites do attract_

_"Happy anniversary, Kuromu. *Ti penso sempre,"_

_"Happy anniversary too, my dearest sylark. I know, I know..

* * *

_

blossom-chan's POV

It never occured to anyone, really, that the time would come that Hibari Kyoya would eventually shed off his cool countenance and claim what is his rightfully but not impossible.

Once upon a time in a late summer afternoon, just two months after the Hibari-Dokuro Engagement Announcement, the Namimori prefect actually reached his limit and blew his top. What events have transpired that actually led for him to do the impossible? Let's find out.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Vongola Mansion, Italy_

_"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyo-_

_"What the hell is that for?" the blond haired bronco scratched the back of his head which was swiped with a hard, steel tonfa._

_"Stop disrupting the peace. What do you want bronco?"_

_"Hmph! You're always like that, so cold! Come on, loosen up! Don't you miss your dearest tutor who went to a far, far, far away place to settle a deal?" pouted Dino. The Cavallone Boss just came back from a business deal in North America, apparently, the Vongola is hoping to extend its territories that is why Tsuna asked Dino personally to take care of the matters there._

_"What do you want?" Kyoya enunciated properly. His patience is wearing thin. He still needed to meet with Kuromu for some changes in the wedding preparations._

_Dino casually flopped in the nearby couch and let his head rest at the comfortable sofa. Ah, it was good to be back home._

_"Nothing. Just hanging around to see if the Vongola Mansion is still intact," he playfully remarked._

_That is an understatement though. It was really a wonder how Tsuna managed to keep his guardians from destrying the base. Housing the two most powerful (and dangerous) figures in the mafia is not easy as babysitting. Especially is they can't live with each other within just a small vicinity. Blood is bound to flow._

_"And so? Just bother that herbivore Boss or somebody else. I hate wasting my time. Scram!"_

_"Tsk, tsk, Kyouya. You don't need to be so sharp. How can you get yourself a girl if you talk like that?" exclaimed, Dino chagrined. Well, it seems that Dino has yet heard the 'anomalous' engagement of the two Vongola guardians. The Cavallone men never bothered to tell him actually._

_"Leave before I-_

_"Kyoya? Are you there?"_

_Dino and Hibari whipped up as they heard a sweet voice calling the man's name. Kyoya's eyebrows rose up while Dino looked genuinely interested._

_"You actually got yourself a girl eh? That is so sly Kyoya! So who's the mystery girl hmm?" Dino leaned in and began poking Kyoya on the shoulders. The man just closed his eyes and counted 1 to 10. This is a very useful calming exercise taught to him by somebody._

_"Kyoya? Are you there? Please answer me!" said by the voice once again after three frim knocks on the door._

_"I'm here. Wait there for awhile. I'll just clean this mess up," he glared at Dino meaningfully the blond gulped._

_"Leave before I make you," he uttered menacingly. Dino nodded. Kyoya gestured the huge French window and Dino just sighed in defeat. Still, it did not quench the thrist for knowledge and it burned deep inside him. Who is that girl that had Kyoya wrapped in her finger? He WANTED to catch just a glimpse of the woman but Kyoya's hawk-like eyes seems to watch his every action. One wrong move and he would end up in the hospital wards, again._

_"Well, see you soon Kyoya!" he waved his hand and jumped on the three-story window. Kyoya just stared at him emotionlessly as his body fell an he twisted 360 degrees in order to make a graceful fall. Once he landed, he brushed away the imaginary dust and waved at Kyoya before running off._

_It was all okay up until that time. After a few days, that is where the real trouble began._

_THREE DAYS AFTER_

_"Kuromu?"_

_"..."_

_"Kuromu?"_

_"..."_

_"Hibari Kuromu!"_

_"Wha-what!" the girl looked as if she was scared beyond her capacity. She jumped up and she shivered at the sudden contact of Hibari's arm on her shoulder._

_"What is happening to you?" _

_"No-nothing,"_

_"Stop lying!" she flinched. His eyes softened just as his grip did. He let go of her arm and enveloped her in a hug. She looked really shocked but relaxed as soon as she felt his comforting warmth._

_"Tell me what is wrong," he commanded. Chrome smiled softly, despite his crude attitude, this is certainly his way of shiwing concern. She snuggled further on the crook of his neck and inhaled his smell. A bit of mint and sweat mixed with his natural scent. Definitely Kyoya-ish._

_"There was this incident.. Well, it was not that serious but I was seriously frightened..." she murmured. Kyoya squeezed her slightly to signal her to continue._

_"A man hugged me suddenly and kissed me..."_

_Kyoya froze. Did he just hear that correctly. A man-_

_"..on the cheek,"_

_A man actually kissed HIS Kuromu? That stupid herbivore is actually looking for his death wish. Well then, he-_

_He didn't notice himself clenching is fist too tightly that it turned into ashen white. Chrome, being used with her soon-to-be-husband's track of emotions noticed it and grasped his knuckles to loosen it._

_"Kyo?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Who is the bastard that dared to touch you?" he asked with his teeth clenched. Chrome sighed and shook her head. She shouldn't have let her lips loose. She sort of expected this kind of reaction from him._

_"Shh.. It's okay. He just shocked me that's all. There is no harm done," she tried to reason out. Well, that actually produced an opposite effect._

_"Just shocked you? Well then, tell me his name and I will stun him and bite him to death that he woul not have any other chance to 'shock' you again!" he let out with his signature smirk, with a trace of murderous intent and malice. She had the decency to shiver._

_"Kyo- plea-se stop. You're scaring me," she replied meekly. There are tears swimming on the brim of her eyes, threatening to spill. Just imagining what her fiance could to THAT person scares her._

_"Fine. For you," he exhaled before hugging her tightly once again. Chrome relished the thought of being held on his strong arms. It was as if no harm could possibly pass her way._

_"Just one thing.." _

_"Hmm, what is it?"_

_"Tell me his name,"_

_Chrome looked at his silver eyes and saw that he is genuinely concerned to her. Being a man of word, he would definitely back out on what he promised._

_"It was Dino-san," she whispered. She prayed that he did not hear her but to her extreme bad luck, Hibari is blessed with a good hearing. Before she knew it, he swiftly removed her from his hold and whisked away, ready to hunt his prey._

_After 10 minutes, her frayed nerves ceased to work as she heard the Boss summoning her. He needed medical assistance, immediately. At the hospital ward, there was Dino, in a very bad shape, with bruises and scratched all over his body. He had two broken ribs and a dislocated arm. She digested the situation first before bustling and doing her work. _

_The mighty skylark is nowehere to be found._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Well, you sort of get the picture right? This happened a year before the legendary the marriage of Chrome and Hibari. It took a month before Chrome began talking again to Hibari. He was truly upset to what he have done and ordered for him to ask for forgivness but the prefect's stubborness irked her to no end.

After a whole excruciating month, he finally relented and apologized to the bronco before whisking her off to some place and only returned after a day. Nobody has discussed of the incident again because the mere mention of it left a pile of flesh and bones angled strangely after Hibari as heard of it.

There is a purpose for me to tell this tale, not because I wanted to taint the "cool image" of the Namimori prefect but I wanted to inform you that there is no such thing as impossible. Want to see a very jealous, murderous, and hate ridden Hibari Kyoya?

See for yourself in the next chapter as he faces the same predicament, now in the face of Angelo Farini, the new transfer student in Namimori High.

* * *

Hello. I was devastated when I heard of the news about Japan. My prayers are with you all...

~blossom-chan


	21. Capitolo Venti: L'arrivo del suo più gra

To **Okuri Soji, **mah, mah, the Fanfic site seems to be experiencing some problems last month so we cannot help it if you cannot log in. My friend as well experienced the same thing. Thankfully, the site is fixed now. And that is true, your review always makes me happy. Thank you for religiously reviewing every chapter of my fic. It was a good thing that I managed to make you happy with my plot twisting. Haha. Well, a new excitement will hit you all my fans in the form of the arrival of Angelo Farini. Just you wait.

P.S. That was clever of you for using Mukuro's closet as your temporary hiding place. *thumbs up*

P.P.S. The sad thing is, Mukuro would leave for a vacation the day after. Tsk. Better find a new hiding place my dear friend! :)

To **chrome-yuuki**, salamat sa papuri. Haha. Sa totoo lang, hindi rin ako masyadong fan ng yaoi, pero hindi naman ako against doon. Sa akin kasi, super parang match-made in heaven yung pair ni Chrome and Hibari. Para sa akin lang yun. Haha. Hindi man natin maipilit sa kaibigan natin ang mga gusto natin, kailangan nating respetuhin yung gusto nila. Pwede pa rin naman tayong makahanap ng bagong kaibigan na sasang-ayon sa atin diba?

Bakit pa tayo naging Pilipino kung hindi natin gagamitin diba? Okay lang yun! Salamat ulit!

To **LotusReila, **thank you for the review and please tune up for more updates as the plot thickens and the excitement builds up!

To **FairyReborn, **well, the reason for that would be revealed much later on the story. I did not kill them on a whim because I just liked it to be. You would find it all out later I promise!

As an apology, I would give you a hint: _What you perceive is not always the truth._

To **animhaye03, **thanks,.. haha. super flatter naman ako. As for reviews, no worries! It is a prerogative of a reader to speak freely of his/her feelings so its okay to say what is in your mind. (I hope that there are no flamers though). As long as it is a way for us authors to improve ourselves, you have the freedom to say it! :) Thank you for your review and enjoy the chapter!

P.S. Hmm, Angelo as a love rival eh? This chap pretty much answers that question! ^_^

Thanks for the review!

After my extra long thank yous, let's get on with the story! Please read and review!

* * *

_Capitolo Venti: L'arrivo del suo più grande rivale ancora_

(Chapter Twenty: The Arrival of His Greatest Rival Yet)

* * *

_Brace yourselves for the arrival of Angelo Farini, known as the 'Angel of Destruction'._

Hibari Kyouya would have been _thankful_ enough if anybody would have mentioned to him the 14-word sentence above. It would not take much effort actually, just some few seconds would do. But the lark ran out of luck. He is not prepared to face this. Curse the damned fate.

"Hibari-san, are you okay?" asked Tsuna, as he peered nervously on the unusually too-rigid posture of his future Cloud Guardian. The man remained unresponsive but nodded curtly afterwards.

"Continue."

"Well, as I said before, Dokuro-sensei (he insisted on using the honorific since they are within the campus, inside the Prefect's Room) introduced to us a new student yesterday, named Angelo Farini. He is a student from Italy and their family migrated here in Japan to manage their 'family business' here on Japan. He-

"Skip the boring details. I did not ask you to mention his damned background," the Namimori Prefect said in a dead-panned voice. Tsuna sat upright and nodded several times.

"Hai, Hai! I-I saw Farini-san approaching Dokuro-sensei during lunch break and sort of trapped her in the home economics room. I was worried and listened to the other side of the door but I never heard anything inside. After a few minutes, they came out, Dokuro- sensei first then Farini-kun. Nothing was wrong to her physically but I was sure something was wrong with how she replied to him."

"What did she say?"

"Understood, Angelo-sama, or something like that," the frightened Boss replied. "She also said something about 'executing the plan and getting rid of the nuisances'.

The raven haired Namimori Prefect fell in a deep thought. Now that the HerbiBoss (Tsuna) mentioned it, he can vaguely remember that there is a member of the Acqua Serpente called Angelo. Is this only a coincidence or?

"HerbiBoss,"

"Ha-hai?" Tsuna replied, sweatdropping at the particular name-calling.

"Gather all the guardians later after classes, when I say ALL, that includes the cow brat (Lambo). He is as well a guardian, a very important member of the Famiglia. Invite as well Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Shimura Tashigi, Miura Haru, and the disciple of the Storm Arcobaleno (I-pin),"

"Why them as well? They have no connection with this stupid war!" exclaimed the Boss, enraged at the idea of endangering the lives of his other friends. And who the hell is this Shimura Tashigi?

Kyouya sighed inaudibly and clasped his forehead in frustration. Because of the other things he needed to settle, he forgot to fill in the stupid HerbiBoss about _those _people's connection in the mafia. He cursed himself for being careless.

"Sawada," he said seriously. Tsuna stopped his angry remarks and regarded his serious guardian silently. Hibari calling him with his proper name meant that his patience is wearing thin, or that is what his intuition tells him to believe. His intuition is always bulls-eye.

"Frankly, I find your naivety pretty irritating and uncalled for. However, for the sake of keeping my wits on the right track, and for my wife, I have to restrain myself for biting you to death. Now, sit down and stop banging your fists on MY table. Calm down and listen to me carefully," Tsuna nodded in understanding and sat down. Hibari stood up and poured two cups of coffee.

"Considering your stupidity and weakness, you never wanted to drag in those mentioned people in the harsh world that you finally agreed to join in. Your guardians had to argue with you countless times before you agreed to take them with you, not me included. YOU were the one who begged me to join you," he added disdainfully. Tsuna sweat dropped and nodded.

"Anyway, after accepting their help, it is inevitable that you also drag the people connected to them is some way. The opposing families took advantage of this and targeted your guardian's families one by one."

Tsuna's face darkened at that with Hibari's lips settling in a grim line.

"You did your best to resist these attacks and protect their families. Certain incidents were unpredicted and Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko's mother was killed in a hot pursuit of an enemy family. Miura Haru's parents were killed in a mysterious plane crash which was actually plotted carefully after some investigation and Shimura Tashigi's adoptive parents were assassinated and her village was burned down," he paused for awhile and sipped on his coffee.

"Naturally, these concerned parties were devastated of what happened. The Sasagawa's were grief-stricken, especially Sasagawa Kyoko. She was so depressed that she starved herself to death. It took awhile before she finally recovered. Meanwhile, Miura Haru wandered off the dangerous streets alone after her parents'death. If not for Gokudera Hayato finding her and bringing her to the HQ, she would have been killed as well. Shimura Tashigi snapped and began killing any mafia, mercenary or yakuza members that she encounters. Yamamoto Takeshi found her on a dark alley after his assigned mission, covered with wounds and barely breathing. He brought her at the HQ as well and you accepted her as a Famiglia member. She is now one of the top agents specializing in secret mission, with Yamamoto Takeshi as her partner," he continued.

Tsuna stared at his reflection on the coffee cup. His face devoid of any emotion but his eyes betrayed his apparent calmness. His eyes unconsciously took the deep honey colour only possible in his HDW mode and seem to pierce on his very soul. He let such things happen to his friends? What kind of Boss is he? Is Reborn and his others classmates right after all?

Sawada Tsunayoshi would always be Dame-Tsuna, incapable of protecting his friends. He should have-

"Nothing can be achieved through self-pity Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari cut his depressing thoughts and grabbed his attention at the same time. "Sasagawa Ryohei made it clear to your future self that their family never blamed you of what happened to them. It was their decision to join the mafia, and it was an unfortunate accident. Miura Haru accepted her parents' fate easily and concluded that they were happy dying together. Shimura Tashigi is nothing but thankful for you giving her the chance to join the Famiglia and protect others with her own abilities.

You must remember that without the Sky, the other elements would cease to exist. Similarly, if the Sky falters and forgets its responsibility, the Earth shall face an endless void. Only the Sky is capable of taming even the fiercest elements and allows them to co-exist with each other." Hibari reasoned out.

Tsuna pondered upon his future Cloud Guardian's words and marvelled at his wisdom. Despite him denying his connection and cooperation in protecting the Famiglia, there is no doubt that Hibari Kyouya is loyal to the current Vongola Head. He let out a wistful smile before nodding. Hibari dismissed him and the brunette smiled at him for the last time before leaving the Reception Room.

With the sound of door closing, Hibari finally let down his facade and fell in a heap on the confy couch in his room. Putting the HerbiBoss aside, he cannot help but feel bothered upon the strange words and actions of his wife. His forehead wrinkled as a chaos of thoughts ran through his head. What happened to Kuromu during the time when the suspicious herbivore trapped her? The question should be, 'Why Did she allow him to corner her?'. She is not weak. That bastard must have done something. And what is with the plan and elimination part?

Millions of musings ran through the Namimori Prefect's head that he failed to notice a humped figure sitting calmly at the tree branch directly situated outside the Reception Room. A menacing smile spread through the person's face as he watched the Prefect and looked up in the sky. The sun is dimming as a huge mass of dark clouds covered its rays. The person sniffed the air and grinned.

"Looks there's a storm coming,"

With a final look in the slumped man, the stranger hopped down the tree and went off his way, not minding that he jumped ten feet down.

* * *

I got caught up with the diseases called "I-can't-stop-watching-One-Piece-Syndrome' and so I ask for your sincere forgiveness.

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"BIG NEWS!"

"Eh? You must be kidding!"

"No, you idiot! A couple of second years confirmed it! "

"Dokuro-sensei and the transfer student Farini Angelo are found kissing in the gym!"

"What are you herbivores gossiping about?"

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ^_^

~blossom-chan


End file.
